


I've fallen instead

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, BandAU, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone know, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Music, Romance, Roronoa Zoro Being an Idiot, Tumblr, Twitter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Band!AU - Modern!AU]Il était un inconditionnel romantique après tout. Il avait 'écrit' une putain de chanson. Il espérait juste ne cela ne se sache pas. C'était sans compter sur les fans qui lissaient en lui aussi facilement que ses camarades.
Relationships: Brook & Roronoa Zoro, Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp, Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Nico Robin & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Usopp & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	1. That's so us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai créé une playlist sur Spotify du nom de BandAU (dont la première chanson est de Three Days Grace - I hate everything about you) pour ceux qui veulent lire avec.   
> Cette playlist est composée des chansons utilisées durant cette petite histoire (dont les parties ne sont pas du tout homogènes). J'ai simplement remanié un peu les paroles, voire créés certaines, pour que ça colle à nos chers personnages.   
> Bonne lecture o/

La vie dans le bus de tournée était à la fois la meilleure et la pire.

Vivre à onze dans le manoir était chose facile. C’était un manoir. Tout le monde avait sa chambre où ils pouvaient avoir un peu de solitude s’ils le souhaitaient, à n’importe quel moment de la journée. Vivre à dix dans un car, Vivi restant sur place à cause de son travail, c’était l’enfer.

Chaque arrivée en ville était un soulagement pour chacun d’entre eux.

Ils s’adoraient tous, ne pensez pas le contraire. La plupart étaient d’ailleurs en couple dans le sein même du groupe. Nami était avec la bleue mais n’étant pas présente dans le bus, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’était cette vie. Seuls restaient Zoro et Sanji, éternels célibataires qui faisaient baver les groupies.

Chopper était également célibataire, mais il n’était encore qu’un enfant et s’intéressait plus à garder en vie sa famille adoptive qu’autre chose.

Parce que oui, ils étaient une grande famille. Ils s’adoraient. Mais bon sang au bout de quelques jours de voyage, tout l’amour qu’ils pouvaient partager passait à la colère.

Entre Luffy et son hyperactivité qui, même sans sa batterie chérie, continuait à taper sur son pad d’entraînement ; Robin et son humour noir qui déclenchait une vague de panique chez Usopp dès le moindre petit imprévu sur la route ; ce dernier et ses blagues à répétitions ; les questions venues tout droit d’un autre monde de Brook, Nami avait envie d’hurler.

Le pire c’était les bagarres entre le bassiste et le guitariste lead qui se prenaient le chou pour un rien. Le premier qui dormait dans la mauvaise couchette ? Une dispute. Sanji qui avait oublié d’ouvrir la vitre pour fumer ? Une autre.

Jinbei et Franky, à la fois dans une conduite professionnelle et en tant qu’amis, essayaient bien de calmer le jeu quand la rousse n’arrivait pas à les arrêter mais rien n’y faisait. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout pouvait devenir une excuse pour partir en prise de bec.

Les seuls moments de calmes étaient quand le groupe répétait.

La manageuse profitait de ces instants volés tous les jours afin de passer les nombreux appels qu’elle avait à faire, pendant que la voix douce de Robin et les notes des instruments emplissaient l’énorme car. Du coin de l’œil, elle pouvait voir Brook qui surveillait ses anciens élèves et qui donnait des instructions par-ci par-là. Elle pouvait voir les deux gardes du corps assis non loin, disputant une partie de cartes, pendant que le plus jeune d’entre eux était contre sa mère adoptive, dormant à moitié.

Ces moment-là valaient largement toutes les disputes du monde pour Nami.  
.

La nouvelle composition avait vite été adoptée, à la surprise de son créateur bien qu’il n’eût rien laissé paraître. Leur compositeur avait accepté de faire passer son texte comme le sien, à son grand soulagement, même si Brook l’avait présenté comme une sorte de parodie romantique de plusieurs textes déjà existants. L’ayant lui-même décrit comme cela, c’était le cas après tout, il ne l’avait pas pris personnellement.

Il n’avait aucune envie d’être découvert, même si les regards que pouvait lui lancer la chanteuse durant la répétition en disait long.

Il était un inconditionnel romantique après tout. Il avait ‘’écrit’’ une putain de chanson. Une déclaration d’amour et de haine. Et il espérait juste ne cela ne se sache pas.

Bien sûr, si la brune l’avait percé à jour, il pouvait être sûr que Franky le saurait vu que le couple ne se cachait rien. Puis Nami, parce que ses deux princesses aimaient comploter sur eux quel que soit la façon. Et Brook le savait déjà vu qu’il servait de bouclier.

Ça lui foutait la boule au ventre. Quatre personnes c’était déjà trop. Mais il savait compter sur la discrétion de chacun. Même s’il angoissait à cette simple idée.

Quand la dernière note disparue pour laisser place au silence, il applaudit avec les autres Brook. Il n’écouta les compliments pour la nouvelle chanson que d’une oreille distraite. Son manque d’enthousiasme sembla étonner le bassiste qui ne put s’empêcher de lui lancer une pique.

« Bah alors shitty cook, on est sans voix ? Pour une chanson romantique t’es bien silencieux, oh grand maître. »

« La ferme marimo. Comme si tu comprenais un traître mot de ce que Brook voulait dire. » répondit-il en sortant une cigarette du paquet qui était posé sur la table devant lui. « Ton sens du romantisme est aussi bon que ton sens de l’orientation, soit nul. »

« T’as dit quoi - »

« Et si on recommençait ? » coupa doucement le basané, à moitié sous l’un des bras de son petit-ami « J’aimerai tenter un autre riff pour la deuxième partie, plus dans le thème des paroles violentes que le rythme doux qu’on avait au début. »

« C’est une bonne idée Usopp-san. J’allais le proposer. » déclara le compositeur avec un sourire.

Sanji tira une longue latte de nicotine avant de poser sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Il voyait très bien l’air furieux de son camarade vert mais il n’en avait que faire. Il fallait qu’ils se cherchent hein. Toujours à se battre pour un rien, pour un oui, pour un non. Il aimait ça chez eux autant qu’il en avait marre.

Ses pensées s’envolèrent aux premières notes de basses, sa concentration reprenant le dessus sur le reste de son esprit.  
.

Encore une fois, les fans du groupe explosèrent sur les réseaux à la nouvelle vidéo de Chopper.

Quand le plus jeune d’entre eux avait dit vouloir s’occuper des réseaux sociaux pour eux, avec l’aide de Robin, ils n’avaient pas pu dire non à sa bouille adorable. Zoro regrettait souvent de voir sa vie privée être exposée à longueur de temps mais le petit brun avait toujours un sourire immense en voyant les retours donc il ne disait rien.

Et Nami le frapperait sûrement parce que c’était une vraie mine d’or d’un point de vue marketing et communication. 

Les vidéos dans le car de tournée étaient généralement les plus vues, avec les quelques-unes que l’enfant prenait à la maison même. Les journalistes se jetaient également dessus, tels les vautours qu’ils étaient, pour en sortir souvent des informations totalement alambiqués dont il se demandait bien comment ils avaient pu arriver à ces suppositions.

Comme la fois où ils avaient annoncé que Franky trompait Robin avec Jinbei, parce que dans _‘’C’est comme ça que je vis’’_ les deux gardes du corps riaient ensemble en se prenant bras-dessus bras-dessous.

Ou celle où ils avaient fait les gros titres en disant qu’il sortait en cachette avec Vivi, parce qu’ils étaient rentrés ensemble pendant la vidéo _‘’Une comédienne hors pair’’_ alors qu’ils étaient simplement sortis pour faire les courses.

 _‘’Déclaration d’ouverture’’_ avait donc explosée, comme la rousse s’y était attendu sous l’air émerveillé du petit garçon. C’était la première vidéo qu’il faisait presque totalement seul, sa mère l’avait bien entendu aidé un peu pour le montage, et c’était également la première du bus en ce début de tournée.

Et Zoro s’amusait à lire les notifications qu’il avait sur Twitter. Il n’avait pas honte, tout le monde le faisait plus au moins dans la bande, parce qu’ils étaient fiers du plus jeune et que cela lui montrait qu’ils faisaient attention à sa propre passion.

__

_@MEATLU et @SniUsopp qui dorment ensemble à [timecode] ohmondieu sont tellement cuuuuute #fangirl #ship et @RZoro qui dort n’importe où lol_

_@NicoRobin et @NicoFranky sont tellement mignons ahhhhh. @RZoro qui joue sur sa couchette #fantasme #best_

_Je ship @BSanji et @RZoro paske bon sang ils sont trop mignon à [timecode] #ZoSan #oneday_

Il grimaça en voyant ce tweet là avant fermer l’application et de poser son téléphone sur la couchette en soupirant. Il avait oublié cette manie que certains de leurs fans avaient à l’imaginer en couple avec le cuistot.

Voilà pourquoi il haïssait cette intrusion dans sa vie privée.

Que ses amis et sa famille le sachent gay, il s’en fichait. C’était normal qu’ils le sachent, c’était ses proches et il avait confiance en eux pour pas le juger, non pas qu’il en ait quelque chose à faire, et surtout pour ne pas se mêler de ce côté-là de sa vie.

Que le monde entier le sache parce que cela avait été vaguement mentionné dans une vidéo de Chopper, ça l’énervait. Le bassiste savait que c’était une bonne chose que ceux de son groupe faisant parti de la communauté et lui en parlent, parce que ça permettait à des plus jeunes de se sentir moins seuls et cela faisait une représentation célèbre pour faire parler de leur droit.

Mais il ne supportait pas les sous-entendus que certains fans ou journalistes pouvaient faire dès qu’il passait un peu de temps avec un autre homme.

Il y avait eu la rumeur comme quoi il sortait avec le bassiste des Goths Heart, Mihawk. Puis avec leur chanteur, Trafalgar Law qui était pourtant clairement en relation avec leur guitariste Eustass Kid (qui avait bien incendié les journalistes sur Twitter à cette rumeur d’ailleurs). Et d’autres encore dont il ne se souvenait pas sur le moment.

Dans les StrawHat même, depuis la mention de sa sexualité, on l’avait mis en couple avec Jinbei (plus son grand-frère qu’autre chose merci bien), avec Brook (c’était son prof bon sang...), avec Usopp (qui était pourtant officiellement avec leur batteur), avec ce dernier (tant qu’à y être).

Et avec le blond.

Ce n’était pas que ce dernier était repoussant ou qu’ils ne s’entendaient pas. C’était son ami. Point. Ça n’allait pas plus loin que ça bon sang.

Quand la rousse avait annoncé que les fans prenaient très à cœur le fait qu’ils soient tous les deux célibataires, il s’attendait surtout au fait de recevoir des déclarations d’amour venant de jeunes hommes ou encore des remarques sur avec qui ou non il devrait sortir parmi les autres célébrités (ce qu’en soit il recevait aussi), pas à être presque poussé à se mettre en couple avec son camarade.

Leur réaction avait été similaire en l’apprenant : il avait avalé de travers et craché tout ce qu’il avait sur la table, arrosant un peu le deuxième guitariste au passage, pendant que Sanji avait fait tomber sa cigarette de sa bouche.

Puis ils avaient tous deux crié à l’horreur et s’étaient indignés.

C’était y a plus de deux ans maintenant et pourtant les fans ne s’étaient jamais calmés. Il existait beaucoup de fan arts, de théories et de blogs dédiés à cet amour fictif et il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il en pensait. Ça le dérangeait, parce c’était sa vie privée qui était bafouée et ça allait beaucoup trop loin. Mais d’un côté, ça l’amusait vu que Sanji prenait ça encore plus à cœur que lui.

Et c’était toujours drôle de voir le blond s’indigner dès qu’on lui posait une question sur ses ‘’sentiments’’ envers lui.

Son regard glissa vers la couchette de ce dernier, qui était au téléphone avec son père adoptif. Ouais. Leur vie privée ne l’était plus et ça l’emmerdait.

Mais les fans auraient pu le mettre en couple avec pire.  
.

« Vous avez quartier libre jusqu’à quinze heures » annonça Nami quand ils finirent de poser les bagages dans l’immense suite d’hôtel « A cette heure-là, on se retrouve à la salle pour discuter avec le directeur - »

« A la bouffe ! » hurla Luffy en levant les bras en l’air, faisant soupirer et rire le petit groupe. La rousse continua comme s’il n’avait rien dit.

« - Bien sûr vous répéterez également pendant que Franky et moi on s’arrangera pour la mise en place de la scène. Je compte sur vous deux » elle désigna Jinbei et Brook « pour vérifier que certains prennent la répétition au sérieux. »

« Ne t’inquiète pas Nami, on s’en occupe. » sourit avec amusement le garde du corps en regardant Luffy qui sautillait sur place, ne pouvant plus attendre pour manger.

« On doit faire bonne impression dès le premier jour si on veut pouvoir revenir dans cette salle la tournée prochaine. Donc pas d’hurlements ni de bagarre. » ses yeux bruns lancèrent des éclairs aux deux hommes en question qui grimacèrent légèrement. « Ne soyez pas en retard. »

« Sanji manger ! »

La manageuse roula les yeux au ciel sous les petits rires de Robin et des sourires amusés du groupe. Luffy ne changera jamais.  
.

Très peu de choses gardaient calme le batteur assez longtemps pour que ce soit inquiétant.

Être derrière sa batterie était plus un défouloir qu’un vrai calmant mais cela le rendait un peu mou après un concert, ce qui satisfaisait tout le monde vu qu’ils n’étaient pas mieux. Être dans les bras de son petit-ami marchait également, même si ça ne durait jamais très longtemps.

Mais ce qui marchait le plus était quand Sanji était aux fourneaux. Le brun pouvait rester assis sur chaise à regarder son ami cuisiner pendant des heures sans bouger ou parler, à en inquiéter tous ceux qui le connaissait un minimum vu la boule d’énergie qu’il était.

La première fois qu’Ace et Sabo avaient vu ça, ils avaient tous deux pleuré en voyant leur petit frère si posé.

La rousse avait donc pris l’habitude de tout faire pour qu’ils atterrissent dans un hôtel où le blond pourrait exercer sa deuxième passion sous les yeux de Luffy. De nombreux chefs étaient farouchement contres, ce qui n’aidait pas Nami pour leur trouver un endroit où faire escale mais certains acceptaient quand elle prononçait le nom de Zeff.

Le père adoptif du guitariste avait une énorme réputation auprès des grands chefs étoilés et cela leur permettait souvent d’obtenir un passe-droit aux cuisines.

Étonnamment, une fois que Sanji était devant les comptoirs et que Luffy était sagement assit quelque part (des fois accompagné d’Usopp et/ou de Chopper, plus rarement par un autre membre du groupe), les chefs ne disaient plus rien. Parce que le blond n’avait pas seulement un talent pour la guitare. Et personne ne pouvait y redire quelque chose.

Franky regardait ce spectacle depuis le bar où lui, Zoro et Brook étaient.

Les cuisines ouvertes étaient choses rares dans les hôtels et le bleu ne pouvait qu’aimer un peu plus celui-ci, parce que regarder le guitariste cuisiner était une chose que toute la bande aimait faire mais qui manquait cruellement sur les routes. La kitchenette du bus n’était clairement pas là pour rendre hommage au blond, même si ce dernier s’efforçait de faire ce qu’il pouvait quand ils étaient au milieu de nul part.

« Yohoho, j’ai hâte de vous voir jouer sur cette scène. »

« Tu y as déjà joué Brook ? » questionna le vert en buvant une gorgée de saké.

« Il y a bien longtemps, au tout début de ma carrière. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment du concert en lui-même malheureusement. » il leva sa tasse de thé « Mais je suis fier de savoir que mes élèves vont jouer dessus également yohoho. »

Le garde du corps sourit. Le compositeur des StrawHat avait peut-être laissé sa carrière de côté pour devenir professeur mais son amour de la scène était toujours bien présent. Il oubliait toujours que le noir était connu sous le nom de Soul King alors qu’il avait été lui-même un grand appréciateur de sa musique étant jeune.

« Qui fait la première partie ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aucune idée. La sorcière m’a rien dit. »

Ils entendirent clairement les injures de Sanji pour le surnom que le vert donnait à la rousse mais ce dernier fit comme s’il n’avait rien entendu.

« Je dois dire que je ne m’en souviens pas non plus. » annonça Brook, le faisant grimacer.

Nami allait être ravie de savoir que personne n’écoutait ce qu’elle disait. Heureusement que le blond les sauva en leur parlant du groupe qui jouerait avec eux ce week-end, sous l’entrain habituel du couple bruns.

Ces derniers les rejoignirent et ils s’installèrent à une table pendant que Sanji les servait rapidement. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur et Franky fût très heureux de retrouver un vrai plat préparé par son ami. Au moins, si le blond voulait arrêter la musique, il pouvait devenir un grand chef rapidement pensa-t-il.  
.

Les discussions sur les effets visuels de la scène était toujours une épine dans le pied de son point de vue. Mais Usopp savait que c’était nécessaire pour faire un show. Son petit-ami et le vert un peu moins.

Le bassiste et le batteur préféraient s’occuper de la liste des morceaux que de l’esthétique et il comprenait. Malheureusement, il fallait bien que certains le fassent. Donc le brun essayait d’aider du mieux qu’il pouvait Franky et Nami avec cela pendant que les deux derniers membres du groupe géraient la technique.

Il se posait quelques questions sur la set-list bien entendu. Luffy avait bien l’intention d’ajouter la nouvelle composition de Brook qu’ils avaient commencé à travailler, mais ça voulait dire changer l’ordre qu’ils avaient préétablie. Ils ne pouvaient pas enlever les chansons du dernier album vu que la tournée était pour celui-ci mais certaines plus vieilles et d’autres compositions qu’ils avaient spécialement pour la scène c’était possible.

Il fallait aussi jouer avec le goût du public, et bien que le guitariste sût que son compagnon était très doué pour ça, il ne pouvait s’arrêter de s’inquiéter.

Porter de nouvelles compositions en plein concert, en pleine tournée pouvaient aboutir à une bénédiction comme à un désastre. Et eux décidaient de faire ça d’entrée de jeu.

Des fois Usopp se demandait vraiment comment ils avaient pu réussir. En même temps que se dire qu’il n’y avait pas meilleur groupe qu’eux pour se mettre des défis à longueur de temps.  
.

Le balcon de leur suite leur offrait une magnifique vue un des nombreux petits parcs du centre-ville de Philadelphie. Les lumières de la ville ne semblaient jamais s’éteindre, non pas que Sanji soit surpris, c’était commun à toutes les grandes villes du pays.

L’annonce de la set-list l’avait un peu laissé étonner mais il avait pris le pli. Le fait que son texte soit joué devant une foule, il s’y était attendu. Mais pas si tôt. Pas directement. Pas dès le premier concert.

Il n’avait rien à craindre, il le savait. Zoro ne comprendrait pas de lui-même que c’était lui qui l’avait composé et non Brook, que c’était sur eux et non sur un couple imaginaire. Il n’avait pas à angoisser. Pourtant, c’était le milieu de la nuit, ils avaient une journée chargée le lendemain et il n’arrivait pas à dormir.

Il fumait donc sur le balcon, regardant les lumières de la métropole et le peu de passants à cette heure si tardive.

Le bruit d’ouverture de la baie vitrée le fit légèrement se tourner pour voir qui venait se joindre à lui. Même s’il savait déjà qui ça pouvait être. Même si c’était la personne qui le faisait angoisser. Le blond put facilement voir l’étonnement du bassiste avant que celui ne fronce les sourcils.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » demanda-t-il en se calant à ses côtés. Il haussa simplement les épaules en réponse mais pourtant le vert continua. « Depuis quand tu ne dors pas à quatre heures du matin ? »

« Insomnie. » dit-il en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa… il ne savait même plus le nombre de cigarette qu’il avait fumé.

Le cendrier à ses côtés était plein, si ça répondait à sa question. Zoro sembla le remarquer parce qu’il grogna légèrement en passant ses mains sur son visage. Ils se connaissaient par cœur. Sanji savait que l’autre avait compris aux nombres de mégots son niveau d’anxiété.

C’était comme ça. Ils se foutaient sur la gueule à longueur de temps, c’était à peine s’ils avaient des conversations normales certains jours mais ils se décodaient comme s’ils avaient vécus toutes leurs vies ensemble.

Peut-être une des raisons pour lesquelles il était tombé amoureux de l’autre homme.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Pas vraiment non. »

Zoro hocha simplement la tête en réponse avant de commencer à s’étirer légèrement. Il laissa ses yeux traîner paresseusement ci-et-là avant de retourner à la ville et ses lumières. Le silence entre eux était posé et l’angoisse dans ses entrailles baissa quelque peu. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas besoin de plus pour pouvoir dormir le peu de temps de sommeil qu’il lui restait.

Pourtant il resta là. Il termina sa cigarette avant de suivre l’exemple de son camarade et de s’étirer également.


	2. Drugs and Candy

Les jours d’avants concerts se ressemblaient tous.

Ils y avaient les répétitions, les haussements de tons dû à l’attente, l’excitation générale et les crises de nerfs quand quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu.

La technique et la scène étaient simples mais ils n’avaient pas besoin de faire dans le démesuré pour leur show. C’était leur musique qui devait jouer, pas seulement des effets spéciaux. Zoro devait avouer ne pas comprendre le délire que certains groupes avaient de plus jouer sur ça que sur de la bonne musique.

Sa relation avec le guitariste blond dans ces moments passait toujours du chaud au froid en quelques secondes, avec un rien. Une simple phrase, un simple mot et ils se jetaient à la gorge. Une simple phrase, un simple mot et ils se calmaient.

Il avait bien tenté de faire baisser le niveau de stress de son ami, même si ce dernier ne voulait toujours rien dire sur le pourquoi de celui-ci. Alors le bassiste lui rendait ses piques, lui rendait ses coups, lui rendait les moments de calmes, lui rendait ses sourires et ses rires.

Mais cela ne marchait pas totalement et il commençait à véritablement s’inquiéter. Il espérait que le jour calme qu’ils auraient avant le concert suffirait à faire baisser l’angoisse du blond.

Les seuls moments où il pouvait voir ce dernier complètement serein étaient les répétitions. Ces moments où la musique prenait davantage le pas sur leurs esprits que n’importe quelles émotions. Ces moments où son corps était pris par sa passion.

Il mentirait en disant qu’il n’aimait pas le voir comme ça.

« Tu sais ce qu’a le cook ? »

Robin haussa un sourcil à sa question. Ils pouvaient entendre Chopper jouer avec son père et Jinbei dans la fosse pendant que Nami était occupée il ne savait où. Les autres musiciens discutaient de leur côté d’il ne savait quoi pendant qu’ils étaient entre deux répétitions. La chanteuse et lui avaient pour mission de rapporter de l’eau pour tout le monde.

Zoro savait que sa question sortait de nulle part et que même si elle savait, elle ne dirait rien. Parce que leur intimité était suffisamment entamée par leur style de vie pour ne pas essayer d’en laisser entre eux.

« Il dort à peine, fume comme pas possible et est ailleurs à longueur de temps quand il pas sa gratte dans les mains. » continua-t-il en voyant qu’il n’avait pas de réponse. « Même pour lui c’est un peu extrême. »

« C’est vrai que notre guitariste lead est très angoissé actuellement. » répondit-elle d’une voix douce. Elle eut un sourire. « Mais cela ira mieux quand le concert sera passé. »

Elle savait donc. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment elle pouvait être aussi sûre d’elle face au niveau d’angoisse du cuistot mais il lui faisait confiance pour comprendre mieux que lui la situation en ayant toutes les informations.

« Si tu le dis. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu t’inquiètes vraiment pour lui hein ? »

Le bassiste grimaça à la question un peu inquisitrice et ne répondit pas. Cela ne gêna pas la chanteuse qui le laissa à son silence tout en l’aidant avec les bouteilles d’eau. Il s’inquiétait pour eux tous, sans exception. Mais l’angoisse du blond n’était pas banale, il avait l’impression qu’il y avait plus que simplement le stress du premier concert.

Il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il espérait simplement que son amie avait raison et que tout irait mieux après la première représentation du week-end.  
.

Chopper profita du jours calme pour monter le deuxième vlog de la tournée accompagnée de la brune. Nami était heureuse de voir que le plus jeune d’entre eux se soit totalement approprié son média et ça l’aidait vachement à faire connaître le groupe. Trop peu de groupe utilisaient les réseaux sociaux à leur avantage et elle était assez fière de voir que ses amis y parvenaient. Même si celui qui faisait le plus d’effort n’était pas réellement membre des StrawHat en soit.

Quand le petit brun avait voulu faire quelque chose pour sa famille adoptive, ils l’avaient tous regardé bizarrement car pour eux, il n’avait qu’à être lui-même et vivre heureux.

Mais il avait insisté. Pendant une année entière. Alors Nami et Robin en avaient discuté avec lui un soir.

Il ne faisait pas réellement ça parce qu’il pensait devoir quelque chose pour son adoption, simplement il voulait les aider également et faire partie de la famille.

La chanteuse l’avait plusieurs fois rassuré, avec son conjoint ou séparément, qu’il en faisait partie même en ne contribuant pas au groupe, comme Vivi. C’était leur fils et même sans les liens de sangs, ils formaient à eux onze une très grande famille hétéroclite. Mais ça n’avait pas fait changé d’avis le jeune garçon et elles avaient acceptés qu’il s’occupe des réseaux sociaux StrawHat avec elles.

Aujourd’hui c’était devenu habituel de le voir se promener avec une caméra allumée où qu’ils soient. Certains membres l’aidaient un peu en prenant la caméra à leur tour ou en filmant avec leur téléphone quelques séquences quand il était absent ou endormi.

Elle trouvait ça mignon que tous se soient mis derrière lui pour le porter dans son travail.

Au moins, aujourd’hui ils seraient tranquilles pour montrer la vidéo car elle emmenait les garçons à une interview. Et elle avait hâte d’en finir parce que les certains journalistes pouvaient aller jusqu’à poser des questions aux gardes du corps ou à elle, vu qu’ils vivaient tous ensemble.

Vivi et elle étaient d’accord pour apparaître sur les vidéos mais elles avaient chacune un travail. Aucune d’elles ne voulaient véritablement une renommée à travers les efforts de leurs amis et elle savait que c’était de même pour les deux hommes. Ils étaient garde du corps, pas musiciens. Leurs jobs étaient de protéger leur famille, pas d’être reconnu publiquement.

Brook et Chopper c’était différent.

L’un était une ancienne star de la soul et il continuait de jouer de temps en temps en première partie pour ses élèves tandis que l’autre était l’enfant d’une célébrité, il était déjà dans les filets des journalistes depuis le premier jour de son adoption.

Ils n’eurent qu’à traverser la rue pour être au point de rendez-vous avec les chroniqueurs et Nami poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Koby. Au moins, l’interview sera portée seulement sur le groupe.  
.

« Premier concert de la tournée pour votre dernier album _New World._ Comment vous vous sentez ? » commença le jeune journaliste.

« On est mééééga excité. » commença Luffy « J’ai vraiment trop hâte de retrouver l’énergie de la scène shishishi. »

« On stresse tous un peu aussi bien sûr » reprit Sanji en regardant vaguement ses amis « C’est le début de la tournée, on joue dans une salle où on n’a jamais joué... »

« Et on va jouer une compo qu’on a pas encore montré au public. » ajouta le deuxième guitariste.

Est-ce que le blond ne voulait absolument pas en parler en interview ? Totalement. Mais tant pis. De toute façon, tout le monde se jetterait dessus une fois le concert fini. Fans comme journalistes.

« Une nouvelle composition ? »

« Oui ! Brook nous la montré durant le trajet et elle est gé-niaaale. » le batteur faillit éborgner Zoro en bougeant un peu trop vite, ce qui amusa tout le monde et fit grogner ce dernier. « On va la jouer demain, tu seras là Koby non ? »

« Je serai là effectivement. Vous pouvez un peu nous parler de cette nouvelle composition ou vous préférez attendre ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la manageuse.

D’un signe de tête, elle autorisa les garçons d’en parler un peu plus. L’interview sortirai de toute manière qu’après le concert, c’était le deal. Donc ça n’allait pas gâcher la surprise.

« C’est une déclaration d’amour et de haine d’une personne envers une autre. » commença Usopp. « Brook a vraiment réussi à trouver une balance entre ses deux sentiments. »

« Beaucoup de fans vont sûrement se l’approprier, comme votre single Je m’en vais en mer pour ne citer que lui. » déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Ce single était ce qui les avait faits rentrer dans leur maison de disque. Ils ne remercieraient jamais assez la rousse pour les avoir poussé à l’envoyer. C’était également la chanson qui ne disparaissait jamais de leur set-list, autant parce que le public se l’était autant appropriée que parce qu’elle disait énormément pour eux.

« Sûrement oui. » répondit Zoro « La musique est faite pour ça après tout. Faire passer des sentiments, des pensés qui finissent dans les mains d’autres personnes et qui décident comment elles les ressentent. »

« Que nos fans s’approprient notre musique ou non n’est pas l’important. » ajouta le blond « Elle est un écho de nous, que nous partageons avec les autres. S’ils veulent le partager avec nous, c’est un honneur. S’ils ne veulent pas, tant pis. »

« Une chanson d’amour et haine donc. Vous n’avez pas peur que certains de vos fans essayent de caler cela sur vous ? Particulièrement vous Sanji-san et Zoro-san, vu que cela correspond à ce que renvoie vos vidéos. »

Les deux hommes grimacèrent en concert pendant que les autres rirent. Le vert n’y avait pas pensé du tout. Les fans de leur couple virtuel allaient se l’arracher pour décrire leur relation. Bon sang Brook aurait pu faire un minimum attention en écrivant...

« Ce n’est pas nous. Nous ne nous déclarons pas à travers cette chanson. » grogna-t-il sous les rires « Nous ne sommes pas en couple et j’aimerai beaucoup que nos fans arrêtent de m’imaginer avec un guitariste de bas étage. »

« Je suis malheureusement d’accord monsieur je joue d’un instrument oublié une fois sur deux.» il continua sans faire attention eu regard noir de son camarade « Nous ne sommes pas en couple. Et même si nos sexualités peuvent coïncider à cela, ça ne change rien sur le fait que nous ne sommes qu’amis. »

Personne ne sembla faire attention à la légère variation de sa voix, ni le fait que sa réponse changeait légèrement de celle du bassiste. Il se repositionna dans son fauteuil sans faire attention aux remarques amusés de Koby à leurs réactions, si énergiques, ni aux grimaces du vert et aux rires des autres.

Il put voir l’air désolé de la rousse avant qu’il ne se concentre à nouveau sur l’interview.  
.

La tension dans les coulisses était toujours aussi forte que lors de leur tout premier concert. L’attente et l’excitation mêlées faisaient que certains bougeaient dans tous les sens pendant que d’autres étaient statiques. Il était de ceux-là, à méditer légèrement en écoutant la musique de leur première partie et les marmonnements d’Usopp.

Le brun avait toujours une peur viscérale à chaque début de concert où il énumérait toutes les choses pouvant mal se passer, sous l’amusement de son petit-ami et de la chanteuse qui poussait quelques fois les boutons du second guitariste avec son humour morbide.

Franky et Jinbei étaient déjà aux abords de la scène pendant que Nami et Brook s’occupaient de Chopper près de cette dernière pour qu’il puisse voir le concert entièrement, et possiblement filmer quelques plans. La méditation n’était pas ce qui le calmait le plus avant de monter sur scène mais c’était un bon moyen de rester posé avant que toute la tension accumulée de disparaisse sur les planches.

Du coin de l’œil, il pouvait voir Luffy qui tapait sur le canapé avec ses baguettes, s’amusant des commentaires de son partenaire et plus loin, il pouvait voir le blond en train de fumer sa dernière cigarette de la soirée. Il n’avait jamais compris comment le blond pouvait chanter après s’être fait presque un paquet entier de tabac mais on acceptait les bonnes choses dans le milieu.

__

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you ?  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how  
So I took other’s words, can I ?  
The song about you start now _

Monter sur scène était la partie la plus difficile pour lui. Une fois que son instrument tombait sur ses hanches il n’y avait que lui et ses camarades qui comptaient. Mais avant ça, il ne pouvait voir que la foule noire et hurlante devant les planches, sentir l’angoisse dans son corps et dans son esprit. Usopp se faisait systématiquement pousser par Zoro ou Sanji pour mettre le premier pas hors des coulisses.

La scène était noire mais ça ne changeait rien, il savait qu’on les voyait se mettre en place. Il savait qu’il y avait beaucoup trop de personnes à les regarder. Alors il se laissa diriger par le vert jusqu’à son emplacement et d’un coup, tout parût normal.

Même les cris des spectateurs, même le fait qu’ils soient il ne savait combien. C’était leur moment, c’était sa passion. Il glissa sa guitare contre lui et attendit patiemment le départ de Luffy pour jouer les premières notes de J’étais ici.

__

_I could feel you behind my eyes  
Like ten million fireflies  
This is not fair,  
I’m beyond repair  
Can’t find my head,  
So I’ve fallen instead  
For you._

Malgré l’habitude, elle ne se faisait jamais à la voix puissante du public face à elle. Malgré toutes les scènes qu’ils avaient faites, elle ne se faisait toujours pas à l’enthousiasme de ces gens devant elle. Robin avait assuré des shows, même avant de rencontrer le batteur qui l’avait entraîné dans son projet de groupe. Pourtant rien n’était comparable à ce qu’elle ressentait en chantant avec les StrawHat.

Les musiques passaient à travers elle pendant que sa voix racontait les aventures de ces pirates si chers à leurs yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Luffy voulait tant raconter des histoires de pirates à travers leurs chansons mais c’était maintenant leur univers. Ces personnages inspirés d’eux qui voyageaient en mer, pendant qu’eux voyageaient sur terre pour conter ces aventures.

Les chansons s’enchaînèrent et elle n’avait pourtant pas l’impression d’avoir été sur scène plus de cinq minutes. Sur scène, elle s’amusait comme elle ne le faisait jamais. La vie était toujours amusante avec sa famille mais elle ne se sentait jamais autant vivante qu’ici, sur des planches, avec eux autour d’elle pendant qu’elle chantait et dansait ces textes qu’ils inventaient ensemble. 

__

_I can keep my fucking mask  
I’m a take your fight and kick your ass  
Don't mind us  
We're just spilling our guts  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
It's all the same  
The fucked up game you play with me_

Il ne savait pas s’il avait envie de tuer le batteur et son petit-copain pour cette idée à la noix. Ils bougeaient sur scène, toujours. Un concert statique n’était pas un concert comme le disait si bien Brook. Alors ils avaient quelques chorégraphies, s’il pouvait appeler ça comme ça, durant lesquels ils jouaient sur les paroles des chansons pour bouger.

Il aurait dû à s’attendre à cette idée stupide en mettant la nouvelle composition sur la set-list. Il aurait dû le sentir. Pourtant Zoro prenait un malin plaisir à torturer leurs fans à l’instant en jouant sur les sentiments des paroles avec le blond. Ce dernier semblait terriblement à l’aise, non pas que ça l’étonnait, à flirter si ouvertement avec lui.

Son inquiétude pour celui-ci avait totalement disparu en le voyant sur scène. Ils étaient dans leur élément. Dans leur musique. Ils se perdaient dedans à s’en noyer mais qu’importe, c’était beaucoup trop bon. C’était leur vie, leur raison d’être. Il regarda une dernière fois le blond avant que ce dernier ne revienne à son micro pour chanter sa partie des chœurs. Il l’avouait. Sanji était beau sur scène.

__

_I could feel you behind my eyes  
Like ten million fireflies  
This is not fair, I’m beyond repair  
Can’t find my head, so I’ve fallen instead  
For you._

Il allait le tuer. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit et il ne savait même pas qui était le sujet dans celle-ci. Lui, parce que le vert s’amusait à jouer comme ça avec lui. Ce dernier, avec les regards que lui lançait le premier tout le long des paroles. Les deux peut-être. Son angoisse semblait presque revenir au galop mais, son corps était trop pris dans l’adrénaline du moment pour y faire attention.

Sanji reçut un regard inquiet de la chanteuse quand elle reprit le devant de la scène durant le break. Il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre. Si ce n’était que le public semblait adorer la danse malsaine entre lui et le bassiste. Si ce n’était que les fans hurlaient à chaque fois qu’ils se rapprochaient ou se reculaient. Il savait que l’idée était mauvaise pour lui, beaucoup trop proche de la réalité pour ne pas qu’il s’y perde.

Mais que voulez-vous. Il avait lancé une pique pour que l’autre rentre dans ce jeu dangereux dont il était totalement inconscient. Et ce jeu le torturait autant qu’il le rendait addict. Heureusement ses doigts sur ses cordes semblaient le garder sur terre autant que la voix forte de la brune.

__

_And if you may just take my breath away  
There's not much to say  
This is not fair, I’m beyond repair  
Can’t find my head, so I’ve fallen instead  
For you._

Et se fût le noir. Tant dis que les applaudissements et les hurlements se firent plus forts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tadaaaa la compo de Sanji !  
> On retrouve toutes les chansons utilisées dans la playlist que j'ai donné au début de la première partie de cette histoire.   
> Certains passages sont remanier ou totalement de moi, afin que ça corresponde mieux aux personnages. J'espère que ça aura plus.   
> Est-ce que certaines paroles vous rappelle quelques titres ? o/


	3. Like That

__

_OMG LA DERNIERE CHANSON DU CONCERT I’M CRYING @StrawHatBand @NicoRobin @RZoro @BSanji @SniUsopp @MEATLU_

_[vidéo] omg @RZoro qui joue, ma vie est accomplie  
[vidéo] A tout ceux qui croit pas au #ZoSan vous êtes aveugles oh mon dieu j’ai chaud @BSanji @RZoro #sohot _

Roulant des yeux, le bassiste reposa son téléphone sur la table basse du petit salon de la suite. Ouais, il aurait dû s’en douter plutôt.

Ils avaient toujours eu beaucoup de retours via les réseaux sociaux sur leurs concerts et leurs chansons. Des fois, c’était juste une appréciation générale et ça formait un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Des fois, c’était beaucoup plus et ils étaient fiers aux larmes d’avoir pu aider quelqu’un quelque part dans le monde avec juste quelques mots, quelques notes.

C’était encore le cas pour ce premier concert mais ils y avaient aussi beaucoup, beaucoup de retours par rapport à la nouvelle chanson. Et sur le fait que les deux hommes flirtaient si facilement sur scène.

Même Koby les avait prévenus en connaissant simplement le thème de la chanson. Mais il ne s’était pas douté que cela prenne des proportions aussi énormes. La moitié de ses notifications Twitter ne parlaient que de ça.

En soupirant, Zoro reprit son téléphone pour voir la fameuse vidéo. La personne avait pris ça depuis la fosse et on pouvait clairement distinguer le blond et lui en train de se tourner autour durant le refrain, le premier il dirait vu la légère douceur de la musique qui commençait doucement à monter en puissance pour la seconde partie.

Le sourire qu’il avait, qu’ils avaient, été à la fois amusé et légèrement provocateur. Il se voyait clairement rechercher le regard du blond et le même jeu se faisait dans l’autre sens. Leurs corps se fleuraient dans la limite du possible à cause des instruments sans jamais réellement se toucher. Il put également voir sa propre langue et ses dents jouer avec ses lèvres grâce à l’angle de caméra et au zoom.

Ouais. Il avait rarement aussi bien flirté de sa vie. Et il n’avait même pas ouvert la bouche.

Et il s’étonnait que les fans les imaginent en couple.

La porte d’une des chambres s’ouvrit et il n’était pas surpris pas de voir le guitariste sortir de celle-ci. Ils étaient généralement les deux premiers levés, lui parce qu’il aimait faire un peu de sport avant de commencer la journée et le blond par habitude, le fait d’avoir vécu une bonne partie sa vie dans un restaurant servant le petit-déjeuner.

Verrouillant son portable, il laissa Sanji s’affaler dans le canapé à ses côtés avant que ce dernier ne place sa tête sur son épaule. Il haussa un sourcil à ce geste rare mais ne dit rien. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça avant que son ami ne se remette droit pour prendre le paquet de cigarette qu’il avait dû jeter sur la table en rentrant dans la nuit, la chaleur du corps blanc toujours contre le sien.

L’odeur de tabac était toujours une chose qu’il associait à son camarade, même quand cela venait d’une autre personne. C’était presque devenu l’odeur de la maison pour lui.

« On est en tendance Twitter. » déclara-t-il en guise de bonjour.

« Sérieusement ? Et beh le groupe marche vraiment bie- »

« Pas seulement le groupe. »

Il put voir une légère tension dans les épaules du guitariste avant qu’il ne tire sur le bâton de nicotine. Le fait d’être en tendance avec le groupe était une chose, c’était génial et ça prouvait qu’ils faisaient du bon boulot. Le fait que leur couple virtuel le soit un peu moins. Parce que ça pouvait tourner le groupe au ridicule et ce n’était pas ce qu’ils voulaient.

« Tant que ça ? » demanda le blond en grimaçant, Zoro acquiesça « L’article de Koby devrait faire retomber cet enthousiasme. J’imagine que ça ira. »

« Ça ne te gêne pas ? » questionna le vert en fronçant les sourcils.

Sanji avait tendance à flirter avec n’importe qui. Il avait également son lot de rumeur, outre celle-ci, qu’il le faisait soupirer. Le vert était étonné que le fait de se retrouver en tendance ne l’énerve pas plus, comme la fois où les journalistes l’avaient mis en couple avec Ener, mannequin populaire du moment, ou avec Big Mom, dirigeante de la compagnie Sweet.

Autant Ener et le guitariste avaient eu des échanges lors de shooting photos, où l’ensemble des StrawHat était présent par ailleurs. Autant le seul lien entre la chef d’entreprise et le blond été l’une des filles de cette dernière avec qui ce dernier avait une aventure, avant même le début de leurs carrières. Dont la presse n’était toujours pas au courant donc.

Il s’était attendu à de l’énervement, à un air blasé, à quelque chose dont il avait l’habitude venant du dragueur. Pas à cet air totalement stoïque et résigné. Sanji n’était pas quelqu’un qui pliait facilement, il en savait quelque chose vu qu’ils se battaient toujours pour un rien. Voir ça c’était une chose à laquelle Zoro ne s’attendait pas et ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Ça fait deux ans qu’on nous met en couple, ça ne change rien de d’habitude. » dit-il en haussant des épaules.

« Et alors ? Ça te plaît d’avoir ces rumeurs sur nous ? »

« Bien sûr que non marimo. » grogna-t-il, mais le bassiste pouvait bien voir qu’il y avait autre chose. « Mais on ne peut pas faire plus que ce qu’on fait déjà. On ne va pas faire un communiqué à chaque fois que des gens s’imaginent des choses. »

Certes. Mais ce n’était pas une raison de laisser faire ça. Sanji avait raison, en partie bien sûr. Ils ne pouvaient pas démonter toutes les rumeurs à longueur de temps. Mais c’était leur vie privée, il n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi de totales inconnus cherchaient si fort à dire quelque chose dessus. Ça l’énervait.

« Ça m’agace. » siffla-t-il, faisant tourner le visage de l’autre vers lui « J’en ai marre qu’on me foute avec n’importe qui, je ne suis pas dans une putain de tournante. Ma vie sentimentale ne les concerne pas. »

Un petit sourire amusé mais amer se plaça sur les lèvres tenantes toujours une cigarette. Il comprenait l’amusement, il ne comprenait pas l’amertume. Pourquoi -

« Tu dois laisser couler. » reprit Sanji « Je sais que c’est chiant, on est dans le même bateau sur ce coup-là. Mais tant qu’on aura pas trouvé notre douce moitié, je pense que ça ne s’arrêtera pas. »

« Tu parles. » continua-t-il rageusement « Ils vont encore nous sortir qu’on se trompe les uns avec les autres et qu’on fait une grosse orgie avec un gamin au milieu tu vas voir. »

« Merci pour les images mentales. »

La grimace de dégoût le fit sourire. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de tout deux rirent à l’absurdité de cette idée. Pourtant Zoro n’arrivait pas à être entièrement dedans, parce qu’il sentait bien que son ami n’était pas totalement avec lui. Et il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer.  
.

Il savait qu’il ne devait pas le prendre personnellement. Son camarade ne pensait pas à mal en se plaignant de ce côté de leur célébrité. Il le savait.

Pourtant le _n’importe qui_ lui pinçait le cœur aussi violemment qu’une lame qui se serait enfoncée dedans.

Il sentait sur lui le regard d’Usopp et de Luffy pendant qu’il cuisinait, les deux hommes se câlinant contre l’un des murs de la cuisine. Le blond les enviait quelques fois, avant de se dire que ça n’aidait absolument pas son propre cas de jalouser ses deux camarades.

Un profond soupir passa ses lèvres pendant qu’il faisait cuir sa préparation, ce qui n’échappa pas aux deux bruns qui se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que le batteur n’acquiesce et que le second guitariste se redresse légèrement en éclaircissant sa voix. Sanji leur lança un regard pour signifier qu’il écoutait, tout en continuant ses gestes.

« Tu n’es pas dans ton assiette. » Le blond haussa des épaules sans pour autant répondre à son ami au long nez. « Tu peux nous en parler tu sais. On ne va pas dire quoique ce soit. »

Le cuistot arrêta ses gestes pendant une fraction de secondes mais les deux autres le remarquèrent. Luffy se leva pour se mettre face à son ami, derrière le comptoir gris, qui faisait comme s’il ne s’était rien passé.

« Qu’est-ce que Zoro a dit ? »

Sanji entendit très bien le prénom du batteur dans la bouche de l’autre brun alors qu’il arrêtait totalement ses mouvements. Sa main libre passa dans ses cheveux pendant quelques secondes sous le regard fixe de leur leader. Il aurait dû se douter que les deux musiciens comprendraient après avoir joué sur scène, après avoir mimé cette stupide chanson. C’était la deuxième fois maintenant.

Sa main tira légèrement quelques mèches blondes, alors qu’il arrêtait le feu des plaques de son autre main. Son silence fit lever son homologue guitariste qui se posta près de son compagnon. Le regard de ce dernier s’était durcit en voyant les gestes nerveux de son ami. Usopp lui fit un sourire doux avant de parler à nouveau dans la cuisine silencieuse.

« C’est ok Sanji. Tu n’es pas obligé de parler. On comprend. »

Voyant qu’il n’avait toujours aucune réponse, le basané tendit une main pour attraper l’une des épaules du cuisinier. Qui relâcha légèrement la tension dans ses cheveux.

« Il a compris pour - »

« Non. » coupa le cook. « Il ne le fera pas et personne ne lui fera comprendre clair ? »

Usopp ouvrit la bouche pour montrer son désaccord mais son petit-ami l’en empêcha en disant totalement autre chose.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? »

Le blond eu un petit rire sardonique. Luffy était souvent enfantin et passait à côté de beaucoup de choses mais dès que ça concernait ses camarades, il devenait bien trop lucide pour le bien de tout le monde. Il ne devrait même pas étonner que le brun le comprenne juste en le voyant bouger dans une cuisine.

Luffy comprenait qu’il ne veuille rien dire. Il comprenait que Sanji n’attendait pas de sa déclaration chantée une quelconque confession. Il comprenait qu’il avait juste voulu poser sur papier le tourbillon de ses propres émotions. Il comprenait que le fait que Zoro ne comprenne pas n’était pas grave.

Il comprenait que cela venait d’ailleurs.

« Quelque chose de stupide pour changer. » le batteur fronça les sourcils « Ce n’est rien. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda le troisième homme.

Non. Ce n’était pas rien. Non. Il n’était pas sûr que ça irait mieux. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux noirs du batteur fixés sur lui et il eut un léger sourire avant de répondre.

« Tout ira bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Les week-ends de concerts se ressemblaient plus ou moins tous.

Les journées étaient pleines entre repos et répétitions. Les représentations étaient chacune identiques et pourtant différentes de la précédente. Les nuits étaient faites de long sommeil ou pour les plus intrépides, de caresses et de baisers.

Nami regarda d’un mauvais œil le blond qui revenait à la suite après une nuit dans une chambre de l’hôtel. Personne ne disait rien quand un des célibataires ne finissaient pas la soirée dans son lit mais la rousse savait que ce n’était pas ordinaire pour son ami de disparaître après un concert.

Surtout pas maintenant que le monde entier avait ses sentiments au bord des lèvres, sans les comprendre réellement.

Elle et Robin échangèrent un regard inquiet pendant que Franky siffla en voyant le suçon dans le cou guitariste lead qui partait à la douche. Toutes deux savaient qu’il n’était pas dans son état normal, pas encore totalement. Il lui fallait sûrement plus de temps pour s’adapter au fait que ses intimes pensées soient divulgués au public.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser que, peut-être, ce poids venait pas seulement de là. Peut-être que le plus romantique d’entre eux avait attendu quelque chose, n’importe quoi, venant du bassiste. Il était comme ça. A espérer même quand il savait que ça n’avait pas forcément de chance.

La manageuse savait qu’il y en avait pourtant une. Parce que les yeux de Zoro n’avaient pas lâché le blond à partir du moment où la porte de la suite s’était ouverte.

Simplement, pensa-t-elle, ce dernier ne s’était pas rendu compte de ses propres sentiments. Peut-être. Simplement il ne s’était pas rendu compte que Brook ne pourrait jamais écrire une déclaration d’amour comme celle-là.

Elle ne comprenait même pas comment quiconque avait pu y croire vu qu’ils travaillaient leurs textes tous ensemble. Comment ils pouvaient être aussi aveugles ? Comment faisait-il pour ne rien entendre et ne rien voir ?

Nami s’aperçut que le vert n’était pas le seul à suivre des yeux Sanji. Qu’Usopp aussi le faisait, avec la même inquiétude qu’elle. Elle s’aperçut que Luffy ne regardait pas celui qui avait découché mais le bassiste qui ne remarquait même pas le regard inquisiteur du batteur. Elle vit clairement le soupir partagé des deux gardes du corps et de l’affaissement d’épaules du plus âgé d’entre eux.

Nami se rendit compte que les deux seuls à ne pas savoir pour les sentiments du fumeur était le principal concerné et un jeune garçon qui mettrait très peu de temps à comprendre à son tour.  
.

__

_On doit parler de la dernière chanson des @StrawHatBand @NicoRobin @RZoro @BSanji @SniUsopp @MEATLU [giff sérieux]_

Il haussa un sourcil en regardant le thread. Certains fans aimaient décortiquer le sens de leurs chansons pour trouver des informations sur eux. Il y avait pas mal de théories, fondées ou totalement absurdes, sur le groupe et cela les amusaient d’en lire de temps en temps. Le réseau le plus prolifique à ce sujet était Tumblr mais beaucoup passaient par Twitter afin que le groupe puisse les trouver facilement.

Aucun d’eux ne parlera du compte Tumblr de Vivi qui suivait les blogs les plus en vogues sur les StrawHat.

Qu’est-ce que les gens pensaient donc avoir compris de I’ve fallen instead ?

__

_Ce qu’on sait – compo par Brook(?) début tournée_

Le bassiste fronça les sourcils au point d’interrogation avant de lever les yeux vers le musicien de soul qui discutait avec Luffy et Usopp sur le balcon de leur suite. Derrière il pouvait voir le paysage de New-York se profiler dans la lumière de la matinée. Il est vrai qu’ils avaient tendance à composer leurs chansons tous ensemble mais c’était tout de même l’ancienne star qui faisait le plus gros du boulot.

Est-ce que ce dernier avait reçu de l’aide ? Sûrement. Peut-être pour ça que Sanji n’avait pas tant réagit à la première écoute se dit-il d’un coup. C’était lui le plus romantique d’eux tous après tout, ce n’était pas étonnant que Brook lui demande de l’aide. Par le passé, pour une de leur chanson sur la vie de pirate, Brook avait demandé de l’aide à Luffy (ça s’était fini en énorme brain storming d’ailleurs).

Il haussa les épaules avant de reprendre sa lecture.

__

_Lyrics – Viennent d’autres chansons (pas de confirmation pour les titres). Pas dans l’ordre  
Three Days Grace – I hate everything about you  
Nickelback – Lullaby  
Oasis - Wonderwall  
Owl City – Fireflies  
Autres à déterminer_

Les premières paroles étaient totalement reconnaissables à l’avis du vert, surtout que c’était un de ses groupes favoris et un titre phare ainsi qu’éponyme. Donc pas vraiment compliqué à retrouver. Nickel back était un groupe qu’ils écoutaient souvent, que ce soit à la maison ou dans le bus de tournée, car c’était l’un des préférés de Luffy. Wonder Wall était une base que le groupe s’amusait de temps en temps à parodier quand ils n’avaient pas d’idées pour de nouvelles compositions en étant au studio.

Mais il ne voyait pas trop quelles étaient les paroles des trois titres. Quant à Fireflies, il reconnaissait que cette chanson était une que Sanji avait tendance à fredonner quand il jouait seul.

Le blond était d’ailleurs avec les filles, Chopper et les deux gardes du corps pour une sortie en ville. Ils avaient trois jours de repos avant de relancer la machine de répétitions et de show, ce qui n’était pas du luxe de son point de vu. Quatre soirs d’affilés de scènes étaient éreintant même s’ils n’échangeraient ça pour rien au monde.

__

_Thème – Amour &Haine, non déclaré, pas réciproque (?)_

Il grommela légèrement en lisant cela. Ce n’était pas compliqué de comprendre tout ça en écoutant la chanson. Mais il se doutait que certains fans ne l’avaient pas encore entendu, si ce n’est à travers le son foireux des vidéos des derniers concerts, ce qui ne devait pas vraiment en dire beaucoup. D’ailleurs le petit brun devait bientôt poster la vidéo de ces derniers jours, dont des parties des concerts…

Les fans allaient se jeter dessus.

__

_Ce qu’on apprend des perso – Se battent souvent mais c’est normal.  
L’un est amoureux de l’autre, ce qui ne change rien à leur habitude à se battre.  
Ne sait pas comment se déclarer.  
Ne veut pas le faire.  
L’autre ne s’est rendu compte de rien._

En réfléchissant aux paroles qu’il connaissait maintenant par cœur, il accorda les points que la personne avait noté. Il sentit son ventre se nouer quelques secondes avant que la sensation ne disparaisse. Pourquoi il sentait qu’il n’allait pas aimer la conclusion de ce thread ?

__

_Ça correspond beaucoup au #ZoSan quand même non ?_

Zoro ferma l’application en grognant avant de passer ses mains sur son visage. Ils étaient amis bon sang. Amis. Ce n’était pas compliqué à comprendre, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça revienne à leur couple imaginaire hein ? Il en avait marre. Vraiment marre.

Tant pis. Il avait promis à Nami de pas faire de vague en voyant la ferveur des fans mais il n’en pouvait plus. Ils avaient une interview demain, il en profilerait pour éclaircir un peu la situation.

C’est un désastre pensa Nami.

Dès qu’elle avait vu Absalom dans le salon de l’hôtel, elle avait senti la catastrophe arriver. Le journaliste avait la mauvaise tendance à poser beaucoup de questions intimes, trop intimes même pour le groupe. Et surtout à en poser à elle et aux gardes du corps sur leur vie au manoir. Sans oublier ses déclarations d’amour qui énervait la jeune femme au plus haut point ainsi qu’énerver le groupe entier.

Les premières questions furent assez neutres à son grand soulagement. Des questions sur la tournée, sur les fait de revenir sur les planches après un an sans avoir été sur scène. Des questions sur la vie ensemble dans le bus. Des questions sur les retours des fans.

Puis cela devient dérangeant.

Comment les couples vivaient sans intimité. Comment ils vivaient ceci en ayant un enfant de treize ans partout avec eux. Comment les célibataires faisaient pour ramener quelqu’un après un concert.

Elle n’en voulut pas à Sanji d’avoir mis un terme à ces questions en disant que leur vie privée n’était pas à l’ordre du jour. Mais le regard amusé d’Absalom aurait dû le mettre en garde. Il reprit d’un air enjoué.

« Parlons alors de votre dernière composition. Beaucoup de fans s’interrogent sur elle et pensent que c’est une déclaration d’un membre à un autre. »

Elle avait vu Sanji se tendre. Elle avait vu les dents de Zoro grincer entres elles. Elle avait vu le regard noir de Luffy, l’air inquiet d’Usopp et de Robin. Elle avait senti Franky et Jinbei se préparer au pire à ses côtés.

« Ce n’est en rien une déclaration d’amour entre nous. » déclara le bassiste d’une voix froide. « J’aimerai beaucoup que nos fans arrêtent de stipuler sur nos vies sentimentales. »

« Oui bien sûr » s’amusa le journaliste « Je comprends totalement votre point de vue monsieur Roronoa mais vous comprenez bien que la curiosité des fans est sans limite. »

« Ce n’est pas la première chanson d’amour que nous faisons et cela ne sera pas la dernière non plus. » reprit Robin, en essayant de calmer la tension dans la pièce. « Nous comprenons que nos fans veulent notre bien, ils ont été un énorme soutient quand mon conjoint et moi avons adopté notre fils ou quand nos deux amis ici-même ont annoncé leur relation. Mais - »

« Mais je commence à en avoir marre d’être mis en couple à droite à gauche. » coupa le vert « Que ce soit par la presse ou par eux. »

« Bien sûr bien sûr. Pardonnez notre intrusion monsieur Roronoa » sourit Absalom « Nous savons tous que vous êtes le plus secret dans le groupe et que votre intimité compte beaucoup pour vous. »

« Passons à une autre question. » demanda Usopp d’un air gêné.

« J’y arrive monsieur SniperKing. » congédia le blond « Mais avant cela je voudrai demander à monsieur Vinsmoke son avis sur certaines rumeurs. »

Le groupe entier se tendit alors que la cigarette de Sanji faillit tomber de ses lèvres. Le sourire du journaliste était gigantesque, comme s’il venait de tomber sur une mine d’or. Le guitariste ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre mais le simple fait que l’autre blond utilise ce nom lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Quelles rumeurs ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix froide.

« Justes quelques bruits de couloirs monsieur Vinsmoke. Il y a eu une déclaration de la part de votre père par rapport à votre dernière composition » il remarqua l’appui sur le mot ‘’votre’’ mais essaya de paraître naturel « et sur ce que les fans pensent de cette dernière. »

« Si vous suivez un minimum le travail et les précédentes interviews de mes protégés » intervient Nami « Vous savez très bien que nous ne voulons pas avoir affaire avec le groupe Germa. »

« Bien sûr bien sûr ma douce Nami. Je m’intéresse de très près à ton travail tu le sais bien. »

Elle grimaça à l’air pervers de l’homme. Elle voyait très bien les airs noirs de ses amis et la détresse de Sanji à cet instant. Elle voulait mettre un terme à l’interview, définitivement. Mais le marché qu’elle avait eu avec la boîte d’Absalom lui donnait encore plusieurs minutes d’interviews. Elle ne pouvait pas déroger aux règles, cela ne leur donnera qu’une mauvaise réputation et cela serait pire que passer cette douloureuse interview.

« Je reprends. Cette déclaration est très virulente mais avance surtout le fait que votre amour envers monsieur Roronoa ne - »

Ça suffit. » cracha ce dernier sous les yeux abasourdis de Sanji.

Il ne s’était pas rendu compte d’avoir coupé sa respiration tout le long de l’échange. Il avait envie de fuir. De partir et de ne jamais revenir. De se cacher quelque part et disparaître. C’est ce que voulait Judge de toute manière non ? Pensa-t-il narquoisement. Ça ne changeait pas de son enfance après tout.

« Nous nous foutons tous de ce que Judge peut bien dire sur Sanji, sur nous ou nos fans. » continua Zoro d’une voix polaire. « Le père de Sanji se trouve être un chef de restaurant du nom de Zeff Blackleg. Vous le savez très bien. »

« Vous profitez de notre dernière composition et de ce que disent de nos fans pour torturer notre ami. » reprit Luffy « Je ne le tolère pas, ni le fait que vous moquiez de ce que nos fans disent ou de ce que les membres de mon groupe peuvent ressentir. »

Le batteur se leva sous les yeux fiers des StrawHat et des trois autres membres de leur famille. C’était un désastre mais qu’importe. Nami ne pouvait pas être plus fière de ses protégés et amis qu’à l’instant. Sanji par contre avala difficilement à ce que Luffy sous-entendait sans le vouloir.

« Nous en avons finis. » annonça-t-il avant de lever Sanji par la main pour remonter à leur suite, rapidement suivit par Jinbei.

« Monsieur Blackleg ! Vous n’avez pas infirmé que cela était une déclaration pour monsieur Roronoa. » fit le journaliste en essayant de suivre les trois hommes.

Il fût rapidement arrêté par Franky, Usopp et la sécurité de l’hôtel avant même de passer la porte du salon privé. Robin et Nami se regardèrent quelques secondes, inquiètes, avant d’entendre Zoro reprendre la parole.

« Le cook a peut-être aidé dans la composition de cette chanson mais cela ne veut pas dire que celle-ci est une déclaration. Encore moins pour moi. Nous sommes simplement amis, n’hésitez pas à noter ça dans votre interview ainsi que votre incompétence. »


	4. Need Nothing

__

_Vous avez entendu les rumeurs sur @StrawHatBand ? Ils auraient menacé le journaliste de [magazine]_

_@StrawHatBand menacer quelqu’un ? LoL_

_Paraît que l’interview des @StrawHatBand est retardée mais y a quelques extraits qui ont fuité_

_A nos fans, @StrawHatBand se voit obligé de vous informer que non, nous n’avons pas menacé le journaliste Absalom. En revanche, celui-ci a outrepassé ses droits envers l’un de nos membres et nous ne le tolérons pas. Nous sommes déjà en contact avec le chef de ce dernier pour parlementer.  
Merci de vos messages de soutien et de votre compassion. Nous vous attendons avec impatience pour le prochain concert, demain soir à la [salle] de New-York._

_@StrawHatBand @BSanji @RZoro hey en regardant dernières vidéos j’ai remarqué que Sanji écris souvent, il a vraiment composé la dernière chanson n’est-ce pas ?_

_Réponse à @ZSfan OMG il l’a vraiment composé ?! #ZoSan #ship #rise_

.

Sanji s’était excusé envers la jeune femme pour le scandale qui avait pris, malgré le fait qu’elle dise que ce n’était rien. Il savait que cela lui imposait du travail en plus, alors qu’ils étaient en plein milieu d’une tournée. Personne ne lui en voulait, ce n’était pas sa faute. Pourtant il avait l’impression qu’il était coupable de tout ça.

Il avait passé les jours libres en grande partie entre sa chambre et le balcon de la suite qu’il partageait avec le couple bruns, Jinbei et Zoro. Personne ne l’avait dérangé, personne ne lui avait rendu des comptes. Il passait de sa guitare à ses cigarettes la plupart du temps et personne ne disait qu’il faisait trop de bruit ou qu’il fumait trop.

Pas même le vert, qui partageait sa chambre et qui avait tendance à râler dès que l’odeur de tabac froid était trop forte.

Sanji avait juste hâte d’être sur scène pour oublier tout ça.

Le bassiste et lui avaient très peu parlé après l’interview. Que ce soit de celle-ci même, de la composition en question ou de quoique ce soit relié à la musique. Ce n’était pas habituel, ce silence paisible entre eux, mais il remerciait Zoro pour lui avoir laissé ça. Pour ne pas avoir posé de questions. Pour ne pas avoir essayé de le rassurer avec des mots vides de sens.

Il savait que l’autre homme avait compris qu’il avait composé la musique. Entièrement. Pas juste aider avec les mots qui n’étaient pas à eux, mais vraiment choisis, placés et remaniés chacun d’eux, en plus de quelques phrases totalement de lui. Pourtant il n’avait eu aucune question.

Une pensée malsaine lui disait que le vert avait compris mais ne disait rien pour ne pas le gêner, parce que c’était sans espoir de tout manière, que rien n’arriverait entre eux. Il avait compris et s’en fichait comme de sa première bière. Une autre lui disait que son camarade était dans un déni total et qu’il n’arrivait pas à ajouter deux et deux.

Il ne savait toujours pas laquelle faisait le plus mal.  
.

« Tu es stupide des fois. »

Le bassiste regarda son ami d’un air dubitatif. Luffy venait d’apparaître près de lui, sur le balcon vide en cette partie de la soirée. Ces derniers jours, Sanji avait tendance à s’y mettre à la même heure pour regarder l’animation de la ville mais pas ce soir. Les répétitions de la journée pour le concert du lendemain avaient éreinté tout le monde et le blond s’était foutu sous la douche avant de partir se coucher sans même manger.

« Je en veux pas entendre ça venant de toi. » grommela-t-il, plus amusé qu’autre chose.

« Non. Tu l’es vraiment. »

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas le genre du batteur de dire ce genre de choses. Les insultes, mêmes enfantines, c’était entre lui et le guitariste lead. Les autres avaient tendance à en faire quelques-unes quand l’un d’entre eux faisait vraiment quelque chose d’idiot mais Luffy était le premier à en rire, pas à traiter de tous les noms.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Tout le monde le voit pourtant. » fit le brun en regardant son ami. « Tu devrai, toi aussi. »

Encore plus perplexe qu’avant, le vert regarda son meilleur ami rentrer dans la suite pour reprendre son air enjoué habituel en voyant Jinbei et Usopp jouer aux cartes dans le petit salon. Il poussa un soupir et se dit qu’il y penserait plus tard. Il préférait regarder la ville, qui sait s’il verrait quelque chose qui pourrait amuser un peu le blond toujours pas totalement dans son assiette.  
.

Il passa le concert entier à observer Sanji. Pour vérifier qu’il redevenait totalement lui-même. Pour être sûr qu’il aille bien, ne serait-ce que sur les planches noires de la scène. Pour voir ce qu’il ne voyait pas. Il remarqua les sourires entre Robin et lui quand ils se regardaient. Il remarqua les regards amusés d’Usopp. Les sourires de Luffy quand le guitariste lead venait vers lui durant une chanson.

Tout une gestuelle qu’il était heureux de voir mais qui changea drastiquement durant la dernière chanson de la set-list. Durant sa chanson à lui.

Ils flirtaient toujours ouvertement, sous les cris du public. Mais il voyait maintenant les regards inquiets de la chanteuse qu’elle lançait au blond de temps en temps, aux grès des paroles et de sa propre chorégraphie. Il voyait les regards désolés du second guitariste quand le premier passait près de celui-ci, en s’éloignant de lui. Il pouvait voir les regards de Luffy sur lui, plutôt que sur son camarade.

Il avait l’impression de perdre son souffle face à toute cette gestuelle protectrice et inquiète. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas. Son regard perçu celui bleu de son vis-à-vis et il s’y perdit quelques secondes avant que son possesseur ne rejoigne son micro à nouveau.

Il retrouva le regard noir du batteur, la bouche ouverte, frappé par ce qu’il avait vu. Le sourire amusé et fier derrière la batterie fût sa confirmation.  
.

Quand les fans partirent des coulisses après les deux heures que leur accordaient leur ticket VIP, toute la bande poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Chopper dormait dans les bras de son père, sous les yeux maternels et aimants de Robin. Brook discutait avec Jinbei et Sanji sur le concert qu’ils venaient de finir. Usopp était une flaque dans les bras de Luffy, qui s’amusait avec les cheveux longs de ce dernier dans le petit canapé du salon. Nami était partie discuter avec le directeur de la salle et lui buvait une grande gorgée d’eau.

Les rencontres post-concert avec les fans étaient toujours une joie et une horreur. Ils n’avaient en général qu’une seule envie : dormir. Mais comme ils refusaient de voir leurs spectateurs avant le show pour ne pas être déconcentré, il fallait bien faire ces rencontres à un moment. Et il n’y en avait pas trente-six.

Ses yeux n’arrêtaient pas de divaguer entre les membres de sa famille et Sanji.

Luffy avait bien dit que tout le monde voyait ce que lui n’avait pas vu. Cette phrase pouvait autant parler seulement du groupe que du monde entier et il pensa amèrement que c’était le cas, pour les deux. Toute la planète avait pris les mots du blond et avait compris que c’était pour lui. Que c’était une déclaration pour lui. Et il enrageait à ça.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il savait pourtant que Zoro ne supportait pas que sa vie privée soit mis à la face du monde. Il savait que c’était important pour lui. Que c’était tout ce qu’il demandait de la part de ses amis. Comment le guitariste avait pu lui faire ça ?

« C’est bon les gars. On peut rentrer se coucher. » annonça Nami en rentrant dans la loge, sourire aux lèvres.

Son annonce fût accueillie par des acclamations joyeuses mais fatiguées. Ils commencèrent tous à partir mais le bassiste eut le temps d’attraper le poignet du guitariste avant qu’il ne passe la porte. Il reçut un regard interrogateur à la fois de celui-ci et des autres.

« On vous rattrape les gars. » déclara Sanji.

La manageuse hocha rapidement de la tête pendant que Jinbei annonça qu’il les attendait à la sortie de la salle. Il attendit que la porte se ferme et que le bruit des conversations de ses amis disparaisse. Le silence entre eux n’était pas comme celui de ces derniers jours. Il sentait la tension dans l’air en plus que dans son propre corps. Il sentait la colère dans ses veines.

Sanji tira une taffe de sa cigarette avant de parler : « Tu veux me dire quelque chose marimo ? »

Le bassiste n’avait pas besoin de regarder son ami pour entendre le faux air détaché dans la voix de celui-ci. Et cela augmenta sa rage.

« On doit parler. » grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

« Ouvre la bouche que je comprenne alors néandertalien. » répondit le blond en roulant des yeux.

« Ta chanson. »

Il put voir la légère panique dans les yeux bleus face à lui, ainsi que les épaules se tendre un peu plus alors que son vis-à-vis prenait une nouvelle gorgée de nicotine. Ce faux semblant ne marchait pas avec lui. Il le connaissait trop bien.

« Y a donc un cerveau sous ces algues. » fit le guitariste, faussement impressionné.

« Arrête de jouer bon sang ! » explosa Zoro.

Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux avant de commencer à marcher loin du fumeur qui le regardait toujours comme si de rien n’était. Comme si cette chanson ne voulait pas tout dire. Comme si ce n’était rien. Il avait envie de lui en coller une. Il se retenait de le faire.

« Pourquoi t’es si serein ? Pourquoi tu en as rien à foutre ? Comment t’as pu mettre ça à la face du monde putain ?! »

Le blond eu un petit sourire mais ne répondit pas. Il haussa simplement les épaules ce qui amplifia la colère qui coulait dans ses propres veines. Comment pouvait-il le regarder en face après avoir trahi sa confiance ? Il avait fait voler leur vie privée pour la montrer à la face du monde. Comment pouvait-il -

« Comment t’as pu me faire ça putain !? Ça t’amuse de jouer avec la confiance des gens ? - »

« De quoi tu - » commença le guitariste perplexe.

« Tu as mis notre vie privée à la face de tous ! Comment t’as pu me faire ça !? »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi son souffle était haché. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l’air hébété du blond l’énervait encore plus que tout. Mais il vit le moment où cet air disparu pour faire place à la colère. Ça il avait l’habitude. Ça il pouvait gérer.

« C’est ma vie privée pas la tienne ! J’en fais ce que je veux bon sang ! Si je veux me déclarer à un stupide bassiste qui met quasiment deux semaines à comprendre je le fais ! »

« Le stupide bassiste aurait préféré que tu ne le fasses pas ! »

« Je ne l’ai pas fait pour lui ! » hurla Sanji.

Zoro resta cloué sur place à cette annonce. Toute la colère qui était présente en lui disparu pour faire place à de l’incompréhension. Cette chanson était une déclaration, comment pouvait-elle ne pas être pour lui ?

« Je l’ai fait pour moi ! » continua le blond sans prendre en compte l’air de son camarade « Je l’ai fait parce que j’avais besoin de parler. Je m’en fous que tu m’en veuilles, que tu ne m’aimes pas ou que tu veuilles me foutre un pain parce que j’ai foutu ma vie privée en l’air ! »

Le guitariste reprit son souffle difficilement et il put clairement lire l’effroi ainsi que l’interrogation dans les yeux bruns de son camarade. Bien sûr qu’il ne comprenait pas, cette stupide tête d’asperge. Comment pouvait-il ? Ce n’était pas lui qui voyait bien qu’il n’aurait rien reçu après une quelconque confession. Qui continuerai à aimer une personne qui ne l’aimerai pas en retour.

« Je ne - »

« Je m’en moque que tu ne retournes pas mes sentiments. » le coupa-t-il. « On peut continuer comme on l’a toujours fait, ça me va. »

« De – comment – qu- » bégaya le vert.

« Je n’ai jamais voulu t’aimer tu sais. » déclara-t-il amèrement, avec pourtant un sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne reçut qu’un silence en réponse. Il s’y était attendu. Ça faisait mal. Il le savait. Ça hurlait en lui. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la petite table qu’il n’avait jamais quitté avant de sortir de la loge. Il s’y était attendu mais ça faisait mal.  
.

Jinbei et lui durent attendre plusieurs minutes le bassiste avant de pouvoir rentrer à l’hôtel. Le blond ne remerciera jamais assez son camarade ne pas avoir posé de questions, ne pas commencer une conversation gênante sur le chemin. Le silence était pesant mais qu’importe. Il n’en avait cure. Il voulait simplement s’effondrer dans son lit et ne plus y penser.

Pourtant ses pas ne le firent pas suivre les deux autres hommes dans la suite qu’ils partageaient. Il toqua qu’une seule fois à la porte des autres avant que Nami ne lui ouvre, le visage inquiet. Il n’attendit qu’une seconde avant que la rousse ne le prenne dans les bras et qu’il disparaisse derrière la porte de la deuxième suite pour se mettre à pleurer dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... oupsi ?


	5. Drama club

Nami ferma la porte de sa chambre avec douceur, regardant une dernière fois le blond dormant en boule dans le lit qu’ils avaient partagé. Ce n’était pas une chose qui arrivait très souvent mais elle se souvenait de toutes. Quand il avait appris que Pudding l’utilisait pour se rapprocher des Germas. Quand Zeff était tombé grandement malade. Quand il avait trop bu, pour l’anniversaire des dix ans de la mort de sa mère. Quand sa sœur avait décidé de renouer leurs liens, prenant sa défense devant leur géniteur. 

Et hier soir. Quand Zoro l’avait… Elle ne savait même pas en réalité. 

« Comment va notre guitariste ? » demanda Robin, une fois qu’elle s’assit dans le salon avec les autres.

Sa grimace fût sa seule réponse et elle put voir l’inquiétude dans les yeux de tous, même de Chopper.

« Je ne _supeeer_ comprends pas Zoro-bro. » commença le garde du corps en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Il est clairement _super_ pincé de Sanji-bro. Pourquoi donc est-il là ? »

« Zoro-san a peut-être eu peur à cause de la déclaration de Judge, même si cela m’étonnerait beaucoup de sa part. Elle est vraiment terrible. » continua Brook.

Les adultes grimacèrent en repensant à celle-ci sous les questionnements de jeune garçon. Nami faisait son travail en évitant au maximum les Vinsmoke parce qu’elle savait à quel point ils avaient brisé son meilleur ami. Elle était peut-être la seule à savoir dans la bande le passé difficile de leur cuisinier en herbe, même si elle pensait que Luffy se doutait de quelque chose à la manière dont il prenait très à cœur l’affaire Germa.

Le communiqué de presse qu’avait fait le chef de famille n’était pas pire que celui qu’il avait fait en apprenant que Sanji devenait connu sous le nom de Blackleg, le nom de Zeff, dans un groupe de musique pop-rock. Il n’était pas pire, mais c’était la même horreur.

Autant Sanji avait pris le premier à la rigolade en étant plutôt fier de porter le nom de son père adoptif dans une postérité nouvelle. Autant elle ne voulait pas qu’il tombe sur le second. Surtout pas maintenant que Zoro l’avait mis en charpie.

« Nos fans hurlent par rapport à celle-ci. Beaucoup veulent que Judge passe en justice pour l’horreur homophobe, le rabaissement public et les insultes envers notre ami. »

La rousse savait que le blond passerait l’homophobie de son géniteur. C’était régulier dans la haute-société américaine, elle le savait. Quand il s’était ouvertement affiché en tant que bisexuel à la face du monde, et avant même que le groupe ne commence à avoir une certaine renommée, il avait vécu avec les insultes. Il se fichait quand ça le touchait mais il prenait en grippe qui compte insultait quelqu’un devant lui.

Comme la fois où s’était battu parce qu’un inconnu voulait à tout prix forcer Vivi et elle à s’embrasser devant lui et ses camarades.

Mais les mots durs du chef Germa, les mêmes mots qui hantaient encore les pensées noires de Sanji elle le savait, n’allaient pas l’aider à se remettre.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que le soutient des fans l’aide beaucoup actuellement. » répondit-elle à la brune, résignée. « Il ne faut pas qu’il voit cette chose. »

« Je suis d’accord avec toi sis’, vraiment. Mais c’est devenu la couverture de beaucoup de magazines, surtout depuis l’histoire avec Absalom. » fit Franky « Il le verra forcément à un moment. »

Elle poussa un soupir, ses épaules tombantes tandis que Brook la suivit dans son geste et que Robin essayait de rassurer son fils avec des paroles douces.

« Pourquoi Zoro et Sanji ne sont pas ensembles ? » demanda le petit brun. « Vous dîtes toujours qu’ils sont un vieux couple marié et qu’une fois que Sanji se confierait, tout irait bien pour eux. Pourquoi ce n’est pas le cas ? »

La voix tremblante de Chopper fit bouger ses deux parents qui le prirent dans leurs bras et fit gigoter nerveusement Brook sur son siège.

« Je ne sais pas Chopper, je ne sais pas. » déclara simplement Nami, les yeux dans le vague.  
.

La journée fût dure pour l’entièreté de la petite famille.

Zoro et Sanji ne se parlaient pas. Ou du moins le deuxième ne répondait au premier que de manière vague et simple. Quand il parlait. Parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Nami avait l’impression de ne plus reconnaître son meilleur ami.

Autant qu’il ne parle que très peu au bassiste, elle s’y était attendu. Ils s’y étaient tous attendus, même ceux avec qui elle n’avait pas put échanger à ce propos le matin même. Usopp essayait de dérider le blond, Jinbei surveillait les moindres gestes des deux hommes et Luffy regardait Zoro de manière déterminée (elle n’avait aucune idée du pourquoi).

Autant qu’il ne réponde à peine à Robin, Chopper ou elle, la rousse ne s’y était pas attendue. Parce que ce n’était pas Sanji. Même dans les pires moments, et elle en avait vu, le blond restait à disposition de ses princesses, comme il aimait les nommer, et du jeune garçon si jamais, ils avaient besoin de quoique ce soit. Que ce soit une sucrerie ou une discussion.

Mais le Sanji qu’elle voyait là, elle ne le connaissait pas. Ce Sanji là n’était pas mielleux. Il n’était pas amusé. Il n’était pas tendre. Il n’était pas bien.

Elle ne savait pas si c’était ça le pire ou le fait que la seule fois où elle vit réellement son ami fût quand ses doigts touchèrent ses cordes.  
.

Ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas les yeux bleus face à lui.

La lueur amusée, provocatrice et séductrice des derniers concerts avaient disparu pour laisser place à un professionnalisme dont Zoro n’avait pas l’habitude. Ils continuèrent de jouer le jeu du flirt, le jeu de la séduction. Mais il n’y avait plus les mêmes étincelles. Il ne ressentait plus la tension et l’adrénaline que cela lui avait offert durant les dernières représentations. Il ne ressentait plus la joie d’être la cible d’un tel jeu.

Il ne ressentait qu’une colère vide de sens dans ses entrailles. Qu’une incompréhension totale. Qu’une douleur qu’il ne comprenait pas, là, quelque part entre sa poitrine et son esprit.

Il crû reprendre son souffle quand ils se séparèrent pour que le guitariste puisse chanter les chœurs. Il n’avait pas eu l’impression de le perdre. Pourtant, le nœud-coulant qui était auparavant autour de sa gorge avait disparu.

Les applaudissements et les hurlements furent aussi forts que d’habitude. Les fans VIP aussi heureux de les voir que l’accoutumée. Les discussions entre ces derniers et le groupe aussi distrayantes qu’elles pouvaient l’être. Pourtant il ne pouvait s’empêcher de lancer des regards au blond qui discutait avec un faux sourire sur les lèvres.

Sanji retourna dans leur chambre cette nuit-là. Mais aucuns des deux hommes ne parlèrent.  
.

Les deux jours et concerts suivants ne changèrent pas entre les deux hommes mais Nami pouvait voir son meilleur ami se reprendre.

Il recommençait doucement à reprendre ses comportements habituels envers la chanteuse et elle. Il recommençait à offrir en cachette des sucreries à Chopper, dont seul ce dernier pensait que c’était un secret. Il recommençait à suivre les pitreries d’Usopp et à parler composition avec Brook. A faire attention à sa famille en général.

Un sourire doux se fit sur ses lèvres en voyant le blond rigoler à une blague du batteur alors qu’ils remontaient dans le bus en direction de Minneapolis.

Il allait mieux. Tout irait bien.  
.

Les dix-huit heures de trajet entre les deux métropoles passèrent assez rapidement pour la simple et bonne raison qu’ils en firent une bonne partie de nuit. Ils arrivèrent en début d’après-midi à l’hôtel et Sanji eut la bonne surprise de pouvoir aller en cuisine durant les heures creuses, sous les hurlements de joie de Luffy, à condition qu’il n’amène pas plus de deux personnes avec lui. Personne ne fût étonné de le voir défaire rapidement son sac pour foncer vers celle-ci une fois qu’il eut terminé.

La kitchenette du bus était bien. Mais bon sang rien ne remplacerait une vraie cuisine.

Zoro regarda le blond partir, immense sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis leur discussion, leur dispute, lors du premier concert de Philadelphie. Ils n’en avaient pas reparlé. Le bassiste voulait dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose pour retrouver leur relation habituelle mais il finissait toujours par se résigner en voyant son ami.

Et quand il avait enfin le cran de le faire, il trouvait soit une excuse pour filer, soit quelqu’un arrivait pile à ce moment-là pour qu’il ne le fasse pas. Ou plus précisément, il attendait que quelqu’un arrive pour ne pas le faire. Il n’avait jamais été aussi lâche de sa vie.

Il vit du coin de l’œil Luffy rentrer dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec Jinbei. Le vert haussa un sourcil à ça d’ailleurs, c’était bien la première fois que son camarade ne courrait pas jusqu’aux cuisines avec Sanji quand celui-ci avait droit d’y pénétrer. Il laissa le brun s’asseoir sur son lit sans un mot, tout en continuant à déballer ses affaires.

Il eut plusieurs minutes de silence avant que le batteur ne parle d’une voix tranquille.

« Sanji t’attend tu sais. »

Zoro arrêta ses gestes avant de regarder son ami. Luffy avait toujours l’air calme quand il parlait de sujet sérieux avec eux. C’était une des raisons pour lesquelles il l’appréciait vraiment.

« Je suis certainement la dernière personne qu’il veuille voir. » grogna-t-il en reprenant son rangement.

« Il t’attend pourtant. » déclara le batteur en haussant des épaules « C’est ton tour. »

Le bassiste ne comprenait pas réellement en quoi c’était son tour mais le regard de son ami ne laissait pas de place à des questions. Il savait que c’était sa meilleure chance pour parler à Sanji sans être dérangé, vu que le goinfre habituellement avec lui en cuisine permettait au vert d’avoir du temps pour mettre les choses au clair.

Il poussa un léger soupir sous le sourire gigantesque de Luffy. Il allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup et étonnamment, ce fût la première fois depuis leur fameuse discussion qu’il n’avait pas peur de se faire mordre.  
.

« Et bien tu en as mis du t- »

Le bassiste grimaça un peu en voyant la surprise passer à une certaine froideur. Il savait qu’écoutait Luffy était la bonne chose à faire mais bon sang le cook ne l’aidait pas. Il était vraiment flippant quand il s’y mettait et Zoro avait actuellement plus envie de fuir que d’essayer de discuter. Le bruit métallique des instruments de cuisine fût ce qui le conforta dans l’idée de rester.

Après tout, si le blond reprenait sa recette sans le jeter dehors, ça voulait dire qu’il pouvait essayer de parler n’est-ce pas ?

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans le silence relatif de la cuisine. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment commencer la conversation et il s’était finalement perdu à regarder Sanji cuisiner. Ce n’était pas la première fois, ça arrivait qu’il le fasse au manoir tout en buvant une bière ou n’importe quoi avec de l’alcool. Ils discutaient généralement calmement, avec quelques piques par-ci par-là, et il appréciait grandement ces moments volés durant la journée.

C’était calme, presque doux comparé à la tension qu’il y avait aujourd’hui.

Il avala difficilement sa salive avant d’ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois sans arriver à mettre des mots sur ce qu’il voulait dire. Il vit clairement le regard bleu rouler dans leurs orbites avant de faire un geste de main dans les airs pour reprendre rapidement sa poêlée comme s’il ne s’était rien passé.

« Si tu n’as rien à dire, sors d’ici marimo. »

La voix ferme du blond fût l’électrochoc qui permit à Zoro de trouver ses mots.

« Écoute, j’ai agis comme un con la dernière fois et - »

« Je m’en fous Zoro. » le coupa Sanji en continuant de faire voler les légumes de sa poêle d’un geste expert. « J’ai compris. On en reste là. »

Non non laisse-moi finir bon sang

« Cook je - »

« C’est bon bassiste de mes deux. On est quitte. » continua le blond en coupant le feu pour se tourner vers son camarade. « Tu as été con, je n’ai pas aidé, on efface et on recommence. Tu peux aller appeler tout le monde maintenant s’il te plaît ? »

Le bassiste acquiesça simplement sans dire quoique ce soit. Dans sa tête tournait une litanie de sentiments, de phrases qu’il n’arrivait pas à former correctement, qu’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre totalement. Il ne fût pas surpris de voir Luffy contre un mur près de la porte des cuisines, sourire aux lèvres.

Zoro ne lui rendit pas. Il ne savait pas si cette discussion, en est-ce vraiment une vue qu’il n’avait pas pu en placer une, était-ce une bonne chose ou non ? La tension entre eux étaient peut-être un peu retombée, le vert avait l’impression d’être tombé totalement à côté de la plaque et qu’ils n’avaient pas totalement crevé l’abcès.

Le sourire du batteur se craqua un peu en voyant le visage pensif et presque anéantie de son meilleur ami mais ce dernier ne sembla pas le remarquer.  
.

Leur relation fût la même qu’avant la fameuse dispute et Nami ne savait pas si tout cela était une bénédiction ou une malédiction.

Elle voyait très bien que les deux hommes étaient heureux de retrouver leurs piques et leurs bagarres incessantes, comme ils souffraient tout deux que cette relation n’aille pas plus loin. Elle voyait les regards de Sanji quand Zoro ne regardait pas, avec de l’espoir et de la lassitude. Comme s’il savait que l’espoir qu’il éprouvait était vain et ne servait à rien. Elle voyait les regards de Zoro vers Sanji quand ce dernier jouait, comme s’il était la plus belle chose au monde mais qu’il n’avait pas droit d’y toucher.

Elle voyait les gestes avortés des deux côtés, parce qu’ils pouvaient mal être interprétés ou pas assez. Parce que l’un ne voulait pas brusquer l’autre avec son amour qu’il pensait à sens unique. Parce que l’autre ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il aimait l’un et ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal qu’il ne l’avait déjà fait.

Son regard croisa celui de Robin qui soupira avec elle.  
.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il pouvait voir Sanji draguer. Femme comme homme d’ailleurs, il avait tendance à s’amuser à flirter avec les deux genres, tout dépendant là où le vent de l’amour le soufflait comme il disait.

Pourtant Zoro avait envie de cogner Gin, mannequin et vieil ami du blond, depuis que celui-ci répondait enjôleusement aux clins d’œil et autres sous-entendus du guitariste lead. D’ailleurs pourquoi ce dernier en faisait, il n’était pas censé être amoureux de lui ? C’était égoïste mais le bassiste ne voulait pas que son camarade drague quelqu’un d’autre. Ça le foutait en rogne.

Il ne fût pas étonné de voir Gin et Sanji partir rapidement après que le temps des fans dans la loge soit terminé. Mais il fulminait, sa main serrant son verre peut-être un peu trop fort. Usopp en soupira, en posant sa main sur l’épaule de son ami.

« Je croyais que vous vous étiez rabibochés. » commença le brun, sans préavis.

« Rien à voir. » grogna Zoro. « On est cool. »

Même si le vert trouvait que rien n’allait comme il le faudrait, comme s’ils étaient retombés sur les mauvais rails.

« Alors pourquoi tu lances ces regards noirs à Sanji ? »

« Gin. Pas au cook. »

Le second guitariste haussa un sourcil en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre. Ils attendaient tous Nami qui finissait sa conversation post-concert avec le directeur de la salle afin de pouvoir rentrer. Ce qui n’avait pas empêcher le blond de partir en catimini, rapidement suivit de Franky parce que c’était son job, pour aller baiser plus rapidement. Ses dents se serrèrent un peu en y pensant.

« Tu lances des regards noirs à Gin ? » demanda, incertain le pire menteur de sa génération. « Attends attends… Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d’une histoire avec Sanji ? »

« C’est quoi le rapport entre Gin et les sentiments de ce crétin ? »

Usopp le regardait comme s’il lui avait demandé si le monde était plat. Avant de bafouiller quelques secondes pour ensuite avoir un sourire en coin. Il n’aimait pas quand Usopp avait ce genre de sourire.

« Mec. Tu es jaloux. »

Zoro ricana légèrement avant de répondre, « Je ne suis pas jaloux du cook merci bien. Je peux avoir quelqu’un quand j’en ai envie. »

« Non non non Zoro, tu es jaloux de Gin. » devant le regard déconcerté du vert, Usopp continua « Tu es jaloux de Gin, parce que lui rentre avec Sanji. »

Le bassiste grogna avant de déclarer que ça n’avait aucun sens. Parce que ça n’en avait pas. Il n’était pas jaloux du mannequin parce que ce dernier rentrait avec leur ami. Ça n’avait aucun sens. Il ne voulait même pas du blond. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que ça faisait de se perdre avec le guitariste dans la luxure. Il était certes très beau et sexy sur scène, Zoro ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer avec le blond à la place de Gin. Le sourire amusé que fit le brun quand il bût rageusement une gorgée de sa boisson ne lui plaisait décidément pas.  
.

__

_Raisons pour lesquelles on est sûr que Sanji a composé la chanson._

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ouvert Tumblr au lieu de dormir mais il n’avait pas envie de sortir alors qu’il n’était même pas cinq heures du matin. Sa conversation avec le second guitariste juste avant qu’ils ne puissent rentrer avait tourné dans sa tête sans cesse depuis le jour d’avant et le concert du jour avait beau l’avoir épuisé, il n’arrivait pas à dormir.

Il entendait la respiration calme de Jinbei, dans son propre lit contre le mur d’en face, mais ça ne calmait pas assez pour plonger dans le sommeil. Alors Zoro avait ouvert son téléphone et utilisé les codes de Vivi pour pouvoir se connecter sur les blogs les plus en vogue sur leur groupe, et leur fameux couple imaginaire.

Il savait que le post devait parler de l’interview de Bon Clay, donné en début de semaine, qu’à la fin. Il imaginait l’air des fans en apprenant que leurs théories étaient vraies et confirmées par eux durant un article. L’entretien s’était fait dès leur premier jour à Minneapolis, peu après le repas que Sanji avait préparé et la conversation à sens unique qu’ils avaient eu. En y repensant, il avait toujours un goût amer dans la bouche, comme s’il avait voulu dire plus sans savoir quoi.

__

_On peut le voir depuis longtemps dans les vidéos StrawHat qu’il écrit, depuis presque les premières vidéos du groupe._

En y repensant, c’était vrai. Sanji avait toujours essayé d’écrire ses propres textes sans jamais vraiment y arriver. Zoro en avait lu quelques-uns, une ou deux fois, sans faire attention. Cela lui avait attiré les foudres du blond quand il l’avait appris mais il ne l’avait pas fait exprès. Enfin pas trop. Il avait vu l’écriture du cuistot et avait lu en se demandant ce que ça pouvait être.

Ce n’était pas mauvais. Ce n’était pas particulièrement bon non plus.

__

_On sait qu’il est, avec Usopp, celui qui participe le plus aux compositions afin d’aider Brook.  
On sait que la chanson parle d’une relation particulière, relation qu’on voit régulièrement vu qu’elle serait celle du bassiste et du guitariste._

Il ne pouvait pas contredire ce point. Il l’avait remarqué dès le premier concert, maudissant leur professeur à ce moment-là pour ça. Il comprenait maintenant chaque parole et ce qu’elles signifiaient, même si n’avait pas encore trouver toutes les chansons auxquelles elles appartenaient. Ils en écoutaient tellement à eux onze, eux dix que c’était compliqué de savoir d’où Sanji pouvait tenir ses influences.

Même s’il avait un titre de son groupe préféré. Même s’il y avait le titre qu’ils parodiaient à longueur de temps. Même s’il y avait la chanson confort du blond. Même si, il pensait, il y avait le titre de Vast Winter in my heart qui était une chanson que lui et Sanji appréciaient tous deux, pendant leurs échauffements quand le guitariste se joignait à lui.

__

_On sait que les titres sont soit venant de la playlist de Zoro, soit venant de celle de Sanji [screen des deux Spotify avec les chansons trouvées]_

Le vert écarquilla un peu des yeux en voyant que les fans avaient fouillés là-dedans. Nami leur avait dit de mettre leurs profils ouverts afin que les fans puissent en bénéficier et cela n’avait pas trop dérangé Zoro parce que c’était de la musique. Les sentiments qu’il éprouvait en les écoutant ne pouvaient être partagé avec le monde à travers une playlist.

Mais il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que les gens essayent de trouver les textes à partir de ça. Il aurait peut-être dû y penser. Ce n’était pas comme si c’était leur vie après tout.

Les fans étaient arrivés à trouver le titre de Vast dans les deux playlists, ce qui ne l’étonnait pas. De même pour ceux qu’ils avaient déjà trouvés.

Puis ils avaient entouré deux titres chez lui, Sarcasm de Get Scared et Sweater Weather de The Neighbourhood. Les paroles du premier le frappèrent d’un coup et il se demanda comment il n’avait pas pu s’en rendre compte avant.

C’était peut-être la seule chanson qui correspondait un peu à leur relation, « Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts. If this is love I don't wanna be loved ». Parce qu’ils s’appréciaient mais ne pouvaient s’empêcher de se chercher. Parce qu’ils étaient ok avec ce côté de leur relation, une relation haineuse mais égale. Qu’on pouvait penser comme malsaine au premier abord mais qui les stabilisait.

Pour la playlist de Sanji, ils avaient entouré Drama Club de Melanie Martinez et Poisoned with love de Neon Hitch. L’ironie du dernier titre lui fit esquisser un sourire. Il connaissait cette chanson parce que Vivi lui en avait parlé pendant un long moment, très étonnée de l’avoir trouvé dans la playlist du blond.

__

_On sait que Sanji et Brook parlent depuis longtemps de composer à partir d’autres textes [voir vidéo Le mystère des zombies]_

_Soo. Vu qu’on sait ça, on peut avancer ça : [lien vers autre article]_

_OMG NEWS INTERVIEW QUI CONFIRME QUE SANJI A ECRIS LA CHANSON [lien]_

Zoro eu un petit sourire en voyant l’enthousiasme face à cette révélation avant de cliquer sur le premier lien. Et il n’eut pas du tout envie de crier en voyant le titre. Ou de lâcher son téléphone. En fait, il était presque curieux. Curieux de voir tout ce qu’il avait raté.

__

_Preuves qu’il y a plus qu’une simple amitié #ZoSan_

Le bassiste fût étonné de tous les petits gestes que les fans avaient pu remarquer dans les vidéos de Chopper ou encore de leur Instagram sans que lui n’en voit aucun alors qu’il vivait avec le blond. Le fait qu’il pouvait déranger Sanji en cuisinant alors que personne ne se le permettait. Le fait que ce dernier était toujours là quand il commençait à vouloir tuer quelqu’un pour le calmer.

Le fait qu’ils avaient leurs moments doux dans le canapé du salon durant les soirées film. Le fait qu’il lui arrivait souvent de finir endormi sur les cuisses du guitariste. Que ce dernier ne disait rien et qu’il jouait avec ses cheveux sans que Zoro ne dise rien.

Le fait que Sanji pouvait toucher ses sabres sans recevoir un regard noir.

Le fait qu’il pouvait aiguiser les couteaux de cuisine, que personne n’avait droit de toucher au manoir.

_Tout le monde le voit pourtant. Tu devrais, toi aussi._

Quelque chose se tordit dans ses entrailles alors qu’il se rendait compte d’à quel point il avait foiré. A quel point il était aveugle. Il comprenait mieux les paroles de Luffy à Philadelphie. Il n’avait rien vu. Rien du tout. Il avait été aveugle aux sentiments du blond. Il avait été aveugle aux siens.

Comment il allait réparer ça ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alle-fucking-ya


	6. That [Boy]

Après Minneapolis vient l’étape à Denver, avec ses presque quatorze heures de routes.

Tout le monde était heureux de descendre à cette ville parce qu’ils connaissaient bien la salle. C’était leur troisième tournée et Denver les avait toujours chaleureusement accueillis. Mais autant ils étaient heureux d’y être, autant le fait d’enfin sortir du bus étouffant jouait beaucoup sur l’euphorie du moment.

Robin eu un rire discret en voyant Luffy commencer à courir entre tous les membres de leur petite famille pour dire à quel point c’était cool de toucher la terre ferme. De dire qu’il avait faim, le prénom de leur guitariste cuisinier fût très vite entendu par la brune après cette phrase. La bonne humeur du batteur était contagieuse, elle rendait toute la petite bande dans un état conviviale et joyeux. Pourtant, elle voyait bien que leur bassiste n’était pas totalement présent.

Cela durait depuis deux jours. Elle savait que son ami se confierait sûrement bientôt sur ce qui le torturait mentalement mais elle avait un peu peur qu’il ne le fasse pas pour ne pas ennuyer ses camarades. Zoro avait tendance à se renfermer jusqu’à ce que ça explose et c’était rarement bon quand la bombe pétait. Habituellement, elle en aurait parlé au blond, car il était celui auquel leur camarade se confiait le plus facilement.

Mais elle savait bien que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de jouer la chose ainsi en vue des derniers évènements.

Alors la chanteuse attendit que là plus part de leurs camarades prennent la direction de leurs chambres pour retenir doucement le vert. Ils n’arrêtèrent pas de marcher pour autant mais elle montrait qu’il pouvait s’appuyer sur elle avec ce simple geste, cette simple prise en compte.

Ils se séparèrent en entrant dans la suite, allant tout deux vers leurs propres chambres, mais elle vit clairement le petit hochement de tête de la part du jeune homme.

.

Les journées calmes permettaient à la bande de sortir calmement s’ils en avaient envie. Usopp et Luffy étaient donc partis en rendez-vous galant, accompagné de Jinbei, dans un parc pour profiter du beau temps, pendant que Franky menait Brook, Sanji et Nami à une exposition d’art nouveau. Robin avait gentiment décliné, car l’art en question n’était pas trop son style et parce qu’elle avait remarqué les petits regards de Zoro depuis que leurs amis avaient décidé de sortir.

C’était sûrement le meilleur moment pour qu’ils puissent parler calmement.

La brune avait expliqué la situation à son fils et elle avait souri en voyant la compréhension dans les yeux noirs du jeune garçon. Il lui avait promis de rester dans la suite pendant qu’ils descendraient au bar, il voulait de toute manière finir la nouvelle vidéo de la tournée avant que les concerts ne commencent parce qu’avec leurs journées chargées, il n’avait pas eu le temps de la peaufiner.

La passion de Chopper l’avait une nouvelle fois fait sourire avant qu’elle ne lui embrasse le front pour retrouver Zoro seul dans le petit salon de l’immense suite.

Avec un sourire, elle suivit le bassiste vers le bar quelques étages plus bas.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle fit la conversation pour deux. Le laissant se détendre en parlant des concerts, des villes qu’ils avaient visitées, de la tournée en général. Cela semblait porter ses fruits parce les épaules carrées du bassiste se détendirent peu à peu, au fur et à mesure de la discussion simple.

Tous deux savaient très bien que ce n’était que pour quelques minutes. Mais elle appréciait grandement parler avec son camarade aux cheveux verts.

Il posa son verre de rhum un peu trop fort pour qu’elle ne sache pas ce qui allait arriver. Il se mordit la lèvre plusieurs fois avant de se laisser aller dans son siège. La chanteuse ne put empêcher un sourire doux de passer ses lèvres.

« J’imagine que tu veux parler de ce qui te tracasse maintenant. » elle ne reçut qu’un vague bruit de bouche en réponse mais elle n’y fit pas attention « Que puis-je pour toi ? »

Zoro poussa un soupir avant de jouer avec ses mains, ne la regardant absolument pas. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu’il n’ouvre la bouche.

« Je-hm. Je suis amoureux de Sanji. »

Buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son thé rouge, la jeune mère acquiesça de cet état de fait.

« Sanji est amoureux de moi. » continua le bassiste. C’était également une chose très claire actuellement, le monde entier était au courant. « Et j’ai foiré ? »

Robin ne put s’empêcher de ricaner doucement derrière sa tasse de thé, faisant rougir son ami qui croisa ses bras contre son torse en grognant. Elle n’était pas moqueuse, il le savait. Mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il appréciait qu’elle ricane de sa pas-douétitude. Merci, mais il l’avait remarqué tout seul.

« Nous sommes tous d’accord sur ces trois points. » elle essaya de ne pas rire en le voyant rougir d’autant plus au fait que tout le monde savait. « Enfin hors notre guitariste lead, qui n’est pas au courant du premier. »

Et c’était bien ça le problème, outre la bourde monumentale du vert bien sûr. Zoro passa ses mains sur son visage avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée.

« Comment je répare tout…Ça ? » dit-il avec un geste de main vague.

« Explique-moi d’abord votre dispute et je t’aiderai à trouver une solution. »

Le bassiste poussa un long soupir mêlé d’un grognement avant de commencer à compter toute l’histoire de Philadelphie. C’était il y a maintenant deux semaines et il avait pourtant l’impression que c’était hier. Sa colère stupide, à moitié légitime à moitié absurde. De la peine dans les yeux bleus. De l’incompréhension. De la froideur dans son corps après le départ du blond. De ses mots. Ses stupides mots.

_Je n’ai jamais voulu t’aimer tu sais._

Il avait encore l’impression d’y être, pourtant il savait que deux longues semaines s’étaient passées. Deux semaines qui avaient semblé passer à la fois bien trop rapidement et bien trop longuement. La première avait été la pire. Il se rappelait de la tension entre lui et le guitariste, les silences bien trop tendus, les mots simples et l’attitude totalement off de son camarade.

Robin posa sa tasse sur la table avant de poser ses mains sur ses genoux croisés.

« Tu vas devoir trouver quelque chose à la hauteur de sa déclaration, tout en faisant des excuses. Nous savons tous deux que notre guitariste est un grand romantique. » Zoro ne pouvait qu’approuver ça, même s’il avait un peu peur d’où cela pouvait mener. « Après tout, il a fait une déclaration en chanson. »

_Non_.

« Je ne vais - »

« Je ne te donne qu’une idée. » le coupa la brune « Tu veux ‘’réparer’’ quelque chose de très personnel mais qui a été porté public. Ce que tu lui as reproché. N’est-il pas juste et équilibré de faire de même ? »

_Sanji t’attend tu sais. C’est ton tour._

La voix de Luffy et les arguments de Robin firent grimacer le bassiste. Putain. Le cuistot faisait chier…

.

« Brook. »

« Oui ? »

« J’aurai besoin de ton aide avec quelque chose. »

L’ancien chanteur à succès regarda le jeune homme avec un air étonné avant de s’adoucir face à la timidité présente sur le visage du bassiste.

« Bien sûr mon ami. »

.

Sanji avait une impression étrange depuis le début de la semaine.

En fait, ce n’était pas une impression. C’était une vision étrange qu’il voyait. L’interview avec la douce et magnifique Viola c’était très bien passé et il était très heureux que personne n’est mentionné à nouveau le communiqué de presse de son géniteur. Qu’il avait lu.

Il avait lu ce torchon. Il avait appelé son père, puis sa sœur. Et il avait fait comme s’il n’avait jamais vu l’article pour ne pas inquiéter encore plus ses camarades. Ils avaient beau faire comme si de rien n’était, il avait bien vu la disparition des magazines people dès qu’ils arrivaient quelque part.

L’interview s’était donc bien passée, ils avaient bien évidemment parlé de la nouvelle composition qu’ils jouaient maintenant à tous les concerts comme si elle avait été prévue pour l’album _New World_ de base. Il n’avait pas manqué de se tendre quand il dût parler un peu plus de la chanson, qu’il avait composé oui, non pas spécialement pour quelqu’un (mensonge), et que Brook l’avait beaucoup aidé (mensonge).

Il remarqua les yeux de la jeune femme passer sur lui puis sur le bassiste qui semblait bien trop calme. Mais ils ne dirent rien de plus et une nouvelle question fût posée pour oublier totalement la première.

La vision étrange c’était fait en rentrant de l’interview. Zoro avait rejoint Brook au bar, chose plutôt normale à vraie dire, sauf que le Soul King avait avec lui un ordinateur portable, celui du vert plus précisément, ce qui était étrange. Surtout que les deux hommes restaient à discuter plusieurs heures avant le repas.

Et ce depuis, donc, le début de la semaine.

Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de savoir que les deux hommes tramaient, ils avaient l’habitude au manoir de beaucoup parler d’épée, une passion qu’ils partageaient tous deux, sans oublier leur mauvais goût pour faire des blagues étranges. Donc il n’avait pas vraiment envie de savoir.

Mais une partie de son cerveau ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se dire que c’était mauvais. Parce que leurs blagues étaient souvent mauvaises. Et le bordel que ça engendrait était souvent énorme parce que Luffy et Usopp en rajoutaient une couche sous les hurlements de Nami et Franky, des fois des siens également.

« Vous ne planifiez pas une de vos blagues à la con hein ? » demanda-t-il le jour du premier concert du week-end à Zoro.

Ce dernier le regarda bizarrement.

« Avec Brook. » clarifia-t-il. « Vous ne planifiez pas une de vos blagues n’est-ce pas ? Je n’ai pas envie d’encore nettoyer le bus penda- »

« Non non, on... » le bassiste se mordit la lèvre, passant une ses mains dans ses cheveux « Il a vu une vente de katana datant de l’ère Edo et on surveille les enchères. »

« Des enchères qui durent quasiment une semaine ? »

« Elles sont presque terminées. » déclara le vert en haussant des épaules.

Mouaaaaais. Sanji avait dû mal à y croire. Surtout en voyant les yeux fuyants de Zoro et les petites rougeurs sur ses joues. Il poussa un soupir, résigné avant de reprendre sa route vers les loges pour aller chercher son matos. Non sans un : _pitié que je n’ai pas à nettoyer quelque chose_.

.

L’épuisement des concerts lui avait totalement fait oublié les rassemblements étranges entre Zoro et Brook mais cela repris en voyant Usopp et Robin parler avec les deux hommes durant le deuxième jour du week-end des concerts.

Ce genre de rassemblement n’était pas rare en soit. Ils vivaient tous ensemble, tous les rassemblements possibles et imaginables s’étaient fait au moins une fois au manoir mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment à cause du visage choqué puis heureux d’Usopp, de celui amusé puis fière de Robin, de celui joyeux de Brook et celui totalement gêné de Zoro.

Il ne voyait pas du tout ce qui pouvait donner toutes ces expressions en si peu de temps, grâce à quelques paroles de la part des deux hommes conspirateurs.

Il pouvait s’inquiéter… Non ?

.

« Robin ma douce, qu’est-ce que vous voulez à toi et Usopp ces deux sabreurs du dimanche ce matin ? »

« Rien de bien grave mon cher guitariste, rien de bien grave. » sourit-elle, énigmatique.

Il eut beau poser quelques questions, il n’eut pas de véritables réponses. Avec un soupir parfaitement dissimulé, il laissa tomber. Après tout, si la merveilleuse chanteuse de leur groupe disait que ce n’était pas grave, ça ne l’était sûrement pas.

N’est-ce pas ?

.

Sanji avait vu les regards entre tous les membres de leur petite famille. Même Vivi, qui était venue spécialement pour les deux derniers concerts de Denver. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça l’angoissait autant que quand Zoro n’était pas au courant pour la chanson.

D’autant plus que Robin et Usopp passaient beaucoup de temps enfermés en loge depuis le jour d’avant, depuis leur discussion avec Zoro et Brook à vrai dire. Et personne n’avait le droit de les interrompre parce qu’ils travaillaient en duo sur les chansons du concert.

Habituellement, c’était lui ou Zoro qui finissait par être enfermé avec la douce chanteuse. Parce que c’était généralement sur son instrument ou sur la basse que la voix se posait. Alors le fait qu’elle travaille avec Usopp était encore une raison pour lui de trouver tout cela suspect.

Les sourires qu’ils échangeaient tous le rendait tendu. Le sourire gêné qu’il voyait sur le visage du bassiste actuellement alors que la bleue parlait avec son immense sourire rayonnant le tendait toujours plus. Et oh mon dieu il avait besoin d’une clope.

.

Ce soir avait été... étrange.

Le concert s’était merveilleusement bien passé, même la partie où lui et le vert flirtaient sur scène. Surtout cette partie en fait. Cette partie allait en s’arrangeant après leur discussion dans les cuisines de la ville précédente, reprenant presque l’entrain qu’il avait eu lors des premières dates. Il ne savait pas trop d’où ce retournement venait depuis leur arrivée à Denver mais il ne s’en plaignait pas.

Que voulez-vous, il souffrait peut-être d’avoir un amour à sens unique mais il pouvait profiter de ce dernier en voyant l’homme en question flirter avec lui de manière indécente quatre soirs par semaine. C’était une torture, oui, mais une douce torture qu’il n’avait pas envie de lâcher.

Une addiction aux regards brûlants sur lui. Aux coups de langues sur les lèvres pleines. Aux effleurements de leurs corps. Aux contacts furtifs

Le guitariste ne finit pas du tout dur comme un roc derrière le corps de sa guitare. Pas du tout. Ni sous la douche quelques heures plus tard avant de retrouver son lit, totalement exténué physiquement et mentalement.

.

C’était le dernier concert à Denver et le groupe avait tout donné pour cette ville qui leur avait offert autant. Ils avaient commencé leur première tournée ici. Ils avaient fait leur premier complet dans cette salle noire, sur ces planches brunes.

Le noir les avait entourés autant que les hurlements des fans et des applaudissements. Luffy était sorti rapidement de scène, suivit de Zoro et lui. Nami leur avait fait un immense sourire avant de leur offrir des bouteilles d’eaux. Il haussa un sourcil à ça. Ils allaient en loge, pourquoi…

Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là que leur douce chanteuse et leur second guitariste n’étaient pas sortie de scène. Il n’eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que la lumière réapparue sur celle-ci pour montrer ses deux amis assis sur des tabourets, Usopp avec une guitare sèche à la main.

Il regarda ses camarades autour de lui, leurs airs amusés ne lui plaisaient pas. Et où était Zoro d’ailleurs ?

« Merci de vos applaudissements ce soir. » commença Robin sous les murmures amplifiés de la foule « Nous avons normalement terminé notre set-lits avec _I’ve fallen instead_ , la dernière composition de notre chez Sanji. » des hurlements se firent à cette annonce « Mais nous avons une exclusivité pour vous ce soir. Cette composition ne sera jouée qu’une seule fois, ici même à Denver, pour notre dernier concert de cette tournée dans cette ville qui nous a tant offert. Nous espérons que cela vous plaira. »

Le regard de la brune se fit sur lui et il se sentit déglutir sans comprendre véritablement pourquoi. Son regard brun était amusé mais fier. Il ne savait pas quoi en dire. Les premières notes de la guitare sèche dans les mains d’Usopp le déconnectèrent quelques secondes de ses questions intérieures pour écouter la composition.

_There's a boy but I let him get away_

_It's all my fault 'cause pride got in the way_

_We don't even fight no more_

_Barely even talk no more_

_So I took other’s words, can I ?_

_You did it, so do I_

Son regard croisa celui de Nami qui lui sourit doucement. Il reconnaissait clairement les premières paroles de la chanson, changée pour parler d’un homme plutôt que d’une jeune femme, parce que c’était également les premières de _That Girl_ d’Olly Murs, une chanson que Vivi adorait. Une chanson qu’il avait repris pour l’anniversaire de celle-ci avec Nami. Non pas pour s’excuser de quoique ce soit, mais pour simplement montrer qu’elle connaissait les titres que la bleue avait toujours dans un coin de sa tête.

Celle-ci lui sourit également, reconnaissant totalement les premières paroles. Il eut un petit sourire sardonique à l’utilisation de ses propres mots à la fin du couplet, parce que oui, après tout, l’autre pouvait faire de même.

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

_We play pretend_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_What I like about you, baby_

_Is how you annoy me daily_

_And I don't wanna give it up_

Son cœur tomba dans son estomac en entendant le refrain. Ce refrain qui reprenait la suite du sien pour partir dans une demande et une déclaration. Ses yeux cherchèrent à nouveau ceux de ses camarades et il se perdit quelques secondes dans ceux de Brook, totalement fier avec quelques larmes au bord. Il savait. Il savait que ça n’avait jamais été question d’épée ou de katana de l’ère Edo. _Il le savait._

Il n’avait pas osé espérer.

Il essaya de ne pas rire au fait qu’ils ‘’s’ennuyaient’’ tous les jours. Parce que c’était vrai. C’était eux. C’était ce qu’il voulait autant qu’il ne le supportait des fois plus. C’était leur relation, de long en large et en travers. Mais ils avaient tant d’autres facettes que celle-ci n’était pas si mal.

_Got me wondering what I had yesterday_

_Sitting here choking about that day_

_It wasn’t bad luck_

_I’d just fuck up_

_The fights that I started, looking up reasons to argue_

_We're not clear and I hate not seeing you_

La semaine dernière avait été horrible pour eux deux. Il le savait autant qu’il s’en moquait. Parce que son cœur avait été piétiné. Parce que ses sentiments s’étaient fait éclatés au sol. Il n’avait été que l’ombre de lui-même pendant un bon moment avant de se reprendre. De faire comme si. D’essayer d’oublier et de passer outre. De passer à autre chose.

Pas que ça ait marché vu qu’actuellement il cherchait le bassiste des yeux. Franky pleurait à chaudes larmes, toujours beaucoup trop émotionné dès qu’on parlait d’amour ou de sentiments. Il avait bien conscience que le vert se cachait, parce que c’était une déclaration. Une déclaration et une demande d’excuse. Une déclaration et une demande d’excuse _publique_.

Ce qu’il lui avait reproché lors de leur discussion houleuse, ce qui avait causé la tension entre eux.

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

_We play pretend_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_What I like about you, baby_

_Is how you annoy me daily_

_And I don't wanna give it up_

Il s’excusa auprès des filles et de Chopper pour partir à la loge en quatrième vitesse, sous les rires de Luffy. Ils avaient été tous dans le coup. Ils avaient tous prévus ses réactions. Ils avaient tous fait en sorte qu’il ne sache rien. Le blond avait autant envie de les embrasser que de les étrangler.

Sanji déboula dans l’immense loge sans faire attention à possiblement faire tomber quelque chose en claquant la porte. Il avait le souffle court, chose rare en courant venant de lui vu son passé en athlétisme mais il savait que ça ne venait pas de sa course. Le vert s’était levé d’un coup, de surprise et de tension, au bruit de la porte claquant le mur.

Le bassiste n’eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que le blond avait marché vers lui pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Et Zoro en perdit totalement son speech, son cerveau et son corps ne se préoccupant plus que des lèvres sur les siennes, du corps blanc contre le sien et des mains sur ses joues. De loin, il pouvait entendre la voix de Robin chanter le dernier refrain de la composition.

De loin, il pouvait entendre les hurlements des fans et les applaudissements. De loin, il pouvait penser au fait qu’il venait de faire une déclaration publique sans qu’il n’ait prononcé quoique ce soit et que le monde comprendrait tout de même. De loin, il pensait que ça en valait totalement le coup si c’était pour avoir le corps nerveux et légèrement musclé du guitariste contre le sien.

_The repeating in my head_

_Of every last word that you said_

_What I like about you, baby_

_Is how you annoy me daily_

_And I don't wanna give it up_

_._

_OMG LA DERNIER CHANSON EXCLU DES @StrawHatBand !! @RZoro @BSanji #ZoSanRise_

_LE ZOSAN A VAINCU_

_OMG ON VEUT DES PHOTOS @StrawHatBand @RZoro @BSanji_

_@StrawHatBand a partagé une photo instagram #ZoSan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> et c'est la fin, des bisous :eyes:


End file.
